Destiny's Betrayal
by Yami Val
Summary: A rivalry that has transcended three thousand years. How far will one go to save the one he loves? Pairing SetoxYami. Maybe more!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back!! Finally after a year and a very hard year I am posting a new story.

With my divorce along with many medical and financial issues I haven't been able to concentrate on writing, but now hopefully most of that stuff is put behind me…way behind me. I had a little trouble with this first chapter, but I think I am finally happy with it. It starts off a little slow, but don't worry it will get more interesting as it progresses that I can promise you. Well enough of that on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! sigh If I did Yami Yugi would have never went to the afterlife!

* * *

Chapter One

"Bakura for the last time will you quit poking me!" Yami yelled as he slapped Bakura's hand away.

"But Pharaoh I am so bored." Bakura whined as he leaned further back in the couch.

Yami huffed as he crossed his arms, mainly to protect his sides from being tortured any more than they already have and keeping a very sharp eye on the Tomb Robber that sat beside of him.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Yami stood up giving Bakura a weary glance wondering if there was anything he might try while his back was turned. Old habits die hard and Bakura had a more than difficult time of breaking them.

Yami slowly opened the door and saw a familiar blonde standing on the other side.

"Hey Yam's!"

"Hello Jounouchi."

Yami opened the door further and invited Jou in. As he walked into the living room followed by Yami he noticed Bakura sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. He would never in a million years get used to the idea of Bakura hanging around after what all he tried to do through the last seven years. Especially hanging around with Yami, who on several occasions tried to kill. He shook his head and turned to Yami who seemed to be looking at Bakura with narrowed, watchful eyes.

"So where's Yuge?" Jou asked trying to make the situation more comfortable.

"He and Ryou went to run some errands for grandpa." Yami said as he went and flopped down on the couch a good four feet away from Bakura.

Jou looked at the two yami's and cautiously sat down on the chair that was positioned so that he was facing them. He wasn't even chancing taking his eyes off the two never knowing what one or the other might do at any minute.

'Usually two yami's together are bad news, but they seem to be doing alright.' Jou thought as he looked at them and noticed that they seemed to be bored as hell. Minutes passed and Jou about jumped out of his skin when he heard one of them yell.

"Ra damn blasted clicker thing!" Bakura yelled and in a mist of black and purple the remote disappeared.

'Or maybe not.' Jou thought as he sat back further in the chair with an exasperated look on his face.

"Bakura that is the tenth remote this week grandpa is going to have a fit! How about I banish you to the Shadow Realm?!" Yami turned red in the face as he yelled at Bakura.

"Umm…that would be the fifteenth time this week and it is starting to mess with my head." Bakura said as he inched away from Yami.

Yami just glared at him from the corner of his eye.

Jou looked at both yami's and decided he would try and break Yami form his banishing mood. "So…umm…Yam's when are you getting hitched?"

"Hmm…Oh probably sometime this fall." Yami said as if he was calm as could be.

"That soon!" Jou exclaimed realizing that Seto and Yami had only been together for a little over a year.

"Yeah apparently Seto had already planned things out before he proposed to me."

"What if ya said no?" Jou asked.

"You baka, the Pharaoh wouldn't have said no." Bakura sat up and looked into honey eyes.

Jou looked from Bakura to Yami who just nodded at Bakura's statement.

"I missed my chance 3,000 plus years ago and was not going to let that happen again." Yami said as looked down at the floor memories of when he sacrificed his soul flooded his mind and Seth's sad tear-filled sapphire eyes. The last thing he saw before everything in his world went black.

Just then they heard the front door bust open and looked up to see who it was.

"YAMI I'M HOME!" Yugi yelled as he and Ryou walked into the living room.

"Hello aibou." Yami said as he seemed to break form his trance of staring at the floor and offered his hikari a soft smile.

"Hey Yuge."

"Hey Jou what's up?" Yugi asked as he sat in between Yami and Bakura.

"Not much jus' bein' bored. I thought we all might head to the beach."

"Sounds great! Who's all going?" Yugi asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Well so far Honda, Anzu, Mai and me."

"Come on Bakura let's go?" Ryou tried to pull him up.

"All right." Bakura sighed and grumbled something else but no one heard.

"I'll go grab my swim trunks!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran upstairs.

Yami followed after he told Jou to hang on for a second.

Yami walked into his room and threw on his crimson swim trunks and black tank top. He was about to call Seto when Yugi barged in and tackled him. They both fell and landed haphazardly onto the bed.

"Excited are we?" Yami laughed as he looked at Yugi who was smiling.

"Much!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I am so glad to have you back!" Yugi exclaimed as he held onto Yami tightly.

Yami just laughed and kissed Yugi's forehead. He had thought for sure that after the ceremonial battle that he would be stuck in the afterlife forever and never see his smiling hikari's face again or Seto's for that matter.

Yugi pulled back and looked at his yami with sparkling amethyst eyes and started to tickle his dark. Yami tried to get away from his light and as he did fell off the bed and landed hard on the floor.

"Why you…hikari get back here!" Yami laughed as Yugi squeaked and ran out of the room.

He ran down the stairs and past Jou and jumped behind the couch as he listened for Yami to come running down the stairs but only heard Jou laughing. He slowly peeked over the couch, but only saw Jou, Bakura and Ryou but, no Yami.

'Surely I would have heard him coming down the stairs.' Yugi thought as he started to get up. Just then he felt someone put there hands over his eyes.

"Hello aibou." A baritone voice purred in his ear and soon Yugi was sent into a fit of giggles as Yami attacked his sides.

"Ya…Yami…quit…s…stop!" Yugi giggled as Yami straddled his hikari's waist and continued to assault his sides.

Jou stood and laughed at the two. It was the first time he had ever seen the former Pharaoh act such a way and found it hilarious. The proud and refined Pharaoh was on his knees tickling Yugi and laughing.

Finally Yami stopped and stood up.

"Payback aibou." He said as he walked over and picked up the phone.

Yugi sat up and his face was red from laughing so hard.

"Who you calling?" Yugi breathed hard as he stood up.

"I am calling Seto to see if he and Mokuba want to go to the beach with us."

Yugi nodded as he walked over to Jou.

Yami listened to the phone ringing and finally someone picked up.

"Kaiba!"

Yami rolled his eyes at his koi's answer.

"Hey love I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with all of us?"

"All of who?"

"The whole gang, come on it will be fun. Plus you need a tan." Yami smirked.

"As long as we are left alone." Seto smiled as he said this.

"Sure whatever you say Seto."

"All right we will meet you there in about an hour.

"Great see you then." Yami hung up and looked over to Jou and Yugi.

"All right let's go!" Jou said as he jumped and ran for the door followed by Yami and Yugi.

At the beach Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu laid out in the sun to work on their tans, while Ryou was burying a sleeping Bakura in the sand. Yami and Seto watched as Yugi, Mokuba, Jou and Honda played in the water with a huge beach ball.

"Hey Yami come and join us!" Yugi yelled as he waved.

"Yeah you too Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

Yami and Seto smiled at each other and nodded as they stood and took off full speed running toward the ocean.

"Hey wait up!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura finally woke up and saw that he was buried up to his neck in sand.

"Shit!" He struggled and struggled as he finally wiggled free form his sandy prison.

"Ha! Hey hikari I've gotten out of sand burials many times!" He yelled as he too joined all of them in the water.

They all got together and began to hit the beach ball to each other and before long it became a battle. The game was like volley ball minus the net. Yami's team which consisted of Bakura, Ryou and Jou verses Mokuba, Yugi and Honda on Seto's team.

In the end Yami's team won as they all decided to get out of the water and sun bathe for a while.

They all walked over to where the girls were and laid their towels down.

Mai looked over to Yami who was on her left.

"You never did explain to us how exactly you came back? I mean Yugi beat you in a duel right? That is what Anzu told me. So shouldn't you have…you know stayed in the afterlife?"

After Mai had said this everyone sat up and looked over at Yami who still remained laying down with his eyes closed.

"No I guess I never did." He said as he realized he never really told anyone not even Yugi or Seto how he was able to come back.

"Well…how did you?" Mai said as she looked at the sexy man. Too bad he was gay.

Everyone was sitting up staring at the former Pharaoh.

Yami on the other hand remained laying down enjoying the sun.

"Well it is kind of a long story." Yami said.

"Well we have no where to be." Yugi said as he looked at Yami.

"Yeah and I really want to know." Seto said as he looked at his love who was lying beside him.

"It is kind of strange, but if you all are ready to hear it then I will tell you." Yami said.

To be continued….

* * *

Sorry cliffhanger! Second chapter will be up soon!

Please read and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! sigh

Thank You to everyone who has reviewed!!!!

* * *

Chapter Two

Before the ceremonial battle began Ishizu had told them that if the Pharaoh lost he would go back to the land of the dead and never return to the living. It was his destiny after he battled the evil of the world and regained his memory to be able to rest after 3,000 years of entrapment in the Sennen Puzzle.

To the shock of everyone Yugi and Yami split into two separate people and walked to opposite ends of the dueling platform. They turned and faced each other, both determined to win. Of course Yami knew that if he won he would be trapped in the puzzle and share Yugi's body for the rest of Yugi's mortal life so in a way he hoped he lost.

Everyone one watched with a sad heart as Yami and Yugi dueled for almost two agonizing hours and soon the victor was decided.

Yugi had won.

After the final blow to Yami there was not a dry eye in the tomb that housed the doorway to the underworld. Yami stood and said his given name from 3,000 years ago and as the door opened every one let out a gasp. No one wanted to see their friend leave them. After all they have been through saying good-bye was the hardest thing.

Even Seto Kaiba the proud and emotionless CEO had tears in his eyes, but tried to hide them the best he could. He had grown to love Yami and didn't want to see him give up and walk into the light.

The only person who knew of the CEO's feelings besides Yami was Yugi.

After everyone came to the conclusion that he had to leave they said their good-byes and wished him well. They would never forget.

Yami was about to walk into the light to his destiny when he looked back and stole one last glance at the man he fell in love with. Without saying a word he quietly slipped into the light that would steal him away forever.

The last thing he heard was a faint barely audible whisper.

"Good-bye my love."

As the memories flooded Yami's mind he looked around and noticed that everyone was staring intently waiting for him to tell them how he came to be among the living once more.

So not to let them wait any longer Yami closed his crimson eyes, cleared his throat and began.

"Well when I walked through the light of the afterlife I ended up in a vast field with so many different types of wild flowers, waterfalls, streams, mountains and many animals that I thought to have been myths. I looked around and waited to see the faces of all my friends that I had left 3,000 years ago. That is when I heard a familiar voice."

_**Flashback**_

"Prince!" A female voice rang out.

Atemu looked around but saw no one so he stood and walked across the vast field till he came to a stream.

"Prince, Prince…uh…I mean Pharaoh!"

"I am so happy you are finally here!" A girl with dark brunette hair flung herself into Atemu's arms.

"No…It can not be." Another voice whispered.

Atemu looked to see a man in Egyptian robes with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. When he finally took notice of the girl who was holding onto him he gave a soft smile.

"Mahaado…Mana." Atemu whispered as tears threatened to spill out of his crimson eyes.

They both nodded as they smiled to one another and then to the Pharaoh.

"It is good to have you back my Pharaoh." Mahaado spoke as he bowed.

Atemu looked down and instead of the blue school uniform he was clad in gold and dressed as he was in the game of memory. He slowly turned and looked down into the river as he took in his appearance.

He had a white tunic on with a purple cape draped over his shoulders. He also had a gold crown with the eye of Horus in the middle and two wings that shot out on both sides. As he looked closer he noticed long gold ankh earrings, gold armbands, wrist bands, rings, a thick golden choker and also a golden chest plate.

He turned to look up at Mahaado and Mana, but found more people there watching him.

"Shiamon, Isis, Shada, Khalim." Atemu breathed as they all bowed to him.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence my Pharaoh."

'That voice…no…it could not it?' Atemu thought as he turned slowly to the sound of the voice.

"Seth." He breathed as he looked into sapphire eyes.

Once he got over the shock of seeing his lover from so long ago he stepped forward and leaned in to embrace his Priest.

"Atemu, I have missed you." Seth said into his love's hair.

Atemu fought back a choked sob as thoughts of Seto came to mind. He had to push thoughts of the CEO out of his mind. No matter how bad it hurt he was never going to get to go back and see him again.

He has Seth now, but somehow it did not feel the same.

As Atemu pulled back he gave his Priest a small smile trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

No matter how Atemu had tried to hide his feelings, Seth saw right through his fake smile. "My Pharaoh what troubles you?"

Atemu sighed as he sat down on one of the rocks by the stream. He said nothing, how could he tell Seth that he had fallen in love with his reincarnation.

The Pharaoh didn't have to say anything it was as though Seth had read his mind. "It is him…Seto Kaiba isn't it?"

Atemu looked down and saw the reflection of his high priest in the water standing behind him so he did the only thing he could do.

He nodded.

"I see." Seth said as he bowed his head tears slowly sliding past his kohl lined eyes.

"I am so sorry Seth, but when I met him it was like meeting you all over again. He is part of your soul and that is why I fell in love with him. I tried not too but the more I was around him the harder I fell."

Seth said nothing and Atemu could see him fighting a battle within himself and that pained the Pharaoh deeply.

"Atemu I love you and always will, but if both Seto and Yugi love you and make you happy…" Seth paused as more tears built up in his sapphire eyes.

"Then you must return to them." Seth finished and turned his back to his Pharaoh.

"Seth…but…I can not return. That is not the path fate has chosen for me." Atemu said standing up and turning toward him.

"Atemu, my Pharaoh…It may not be your time yet to depart the world of the living." Seth spoke still not looking at his love.

Atemu's crimson eyes went wide as he turned to look at the other priests and advisor and saw that they all stood with tears in their eyes.

"Shiamun I do not understand?" Atemu finally spoke as he looked at the old man that reminded him so much of Yugi's grandfather.

Shiamun stepped closer to Atemu and slowly bowed before his Pharaoh as he spoke so silently you had to strain to hear.

"Great Pharaoh…your fate was not as clear cut as once thought to be. You had sacrificed so much in this life and the next that you had the choice of which one you world you would stay in."

Atemu looked at him with confused questioning eyes and then turned to Seth who was now looking at him, pain evident in his eyes as the tears ran down his bronzed cheeks.

"Atemu my love I have waited this long and I can wait longer." Seth gave a sad smile.

Atemu didn't know what to say or do so he waited what seemed like eternity until Seth finally walked up to him and drew him into a tight embrace.

"My love…I want you to know that I have always loved you and if Seto, my reincarnation makes you happy then I am glad for you."

Atemu held his priest tighter as he felt the hot tears falling from his eyes.

"Seth, thank you."

Seth bent down and kissed his love tenderly on the lips.

"It is time for you to go my Pharaoh and return to them. You have been here too long already." Seth whispered inches away from Atemu's face.

In that moment Atemu felt a tug at his heart and fell to his knees wondering what was going on. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Seth and the rest of his friends offering small sad smiles.

_**End Flashback**_

Yami didn't realize he had his eyes closed during the whole story and slowly opened them squinting as the sun infected his gaze. Once his eyes focused he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"So you had a choice of whether or not to return? Why didn't Ishizu say anything before the battle began?" Anzu asked as she looked from Yami to the others.

Yugi shook his head. "Apparently she didn't know. What she was told all her life was when the Pharaoh's spirit returns he is to gain his memory and return to the afterlife."

"So what happened after you came back? Were all of you still in Egypt or back in Domino when Yami returned?" Mai asked as she looked from Yami to Yugi.

"When I awoke I was laying at the entrance of the tomb that we had entered for the Ceremonial Battle. I had no idea of where anyone was so I stood and slowly retraced my steps of when we first showed up." Yami said as he drew his legs closer to his body.

"I was making my way through the Valley of the Kings when I heard a motorcycle approaching me. I stopped and waived down the man on the bike to ask for directions to town."

_**Flashback**_

Yami stood waiving his arms hoping to get the bikers attention. When he finally stopped Yami gave a sigh of relief of who it was.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing here you are supposed to be in the underworld?!" Marik asked shocked as he got off the bike and bowed.

"I…I had a choice of whether I wanted to stay or return." Yami said.

"Shit…well that wasn't how the prophecy was supposed to go." Marik said as he scratched his head.

"Are my friends still here in Egypt?" Yami asked as he looked around.

"No they left as soon as the door shut and the tomb collapsed. They are probably half way to Japan by now."

Yami's shoulders slumped in defeat wondering what he was supposed to do next. He never really did anything on his own without Yugi's help and flying was not something he was used to.

"Don't worry Pharaoh we will get you back with them." Marik said as he hopped on his bike and patted the back inviting Yami to get on.

Yami climbed on the back and held onto Marik tight as they sped off toward town.

_**End Flashback**_

Yugi, Seto and the rest of Yami's friends sat and started to recall what happened after that fateful day when Yami was taken from them. It was only a week, but it seemed more like an eternity as they all tried to go about their daily routines.

Seto looked at the ocean as his memories returned of that week that happened over a year ago.

_**Flashback**_

A week had gone by and everyone was trying to get on with their lives. Yugi went to school and helped out at the Game Shop on the weekends and evenings. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu always came over after school to try and keep each other in good spirits since they all were having trouble adapting to life without Yami.

Kaiba and Mokuba had their hands full dealing with Kaiba Corp and also trying to forget about Yami. Seto never admitted it out loud, but he missed not having the former Pharaoh around.

He sat at his desk looking out at the night sky wondering if he would ever see the former monarch again. He shook his head knowing it was nonsense to think that. Yami was dead. He was always dead just inhabiting Yugi's body.

He sighed as he picked up the phone, he wanted to call Yugi, but really didn't know what he was going to say. He held the phone in his hand and looked at it as though it would have all the answers.

He closed his eyes and slowly sat it back in the cradle. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands as he looked around the room. All he could think of was the way Yami looked at him as he went to his final resting place.

After about thirty minutes of sitting like this he decided to go home. He stood and made his way from Kaiba Corp to his car. He slid into the leather seat of his Lexus and turned the radio up full blast and pulled out of the parking garage.

He was halfway home when he noticed a familiar hair style. The spikes were unmistakable even at night. He slowly pulled over and rolled down the passenger side window.

"Yugi, kind of late for a walk isn't it?" He asked with his typical sarcastic tone and smirk.

As the boy turned around Seto's breath caught in his throat. Instead of wide amethyst eyes staring at him they were narrow and crimson.

"I like walking at night, Kaiba." Yami smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked into pools of sapphire.

"Y…Yami…How?" Kaiba stuttered out as he looked at the object of his affection.

"I will tell you in time Seto, but right now I would like to go see my aibou." Yami smiled as he leaned in the window.

_**End Flashback**_

"It was a surprise to see Yami back and I thought grandpa was going to have a heart attack when he walked in and saw Yami standing in the living room." Yugi laughed as he looked at Yami.

Yami nodded and gave a big smile as he squeezed Seto's hand.

"Yeah and thanks to the Pharaoh I got a second chance as well." Bakura said as he stretched out on the sand.

"I say we call it a day and head home." Yami said as he stood and looked at Bakura.

"It's good to have you back koi." Seto said as he stood and gave Yami a tender kiss on the lips.

"It's good to be back." Yami smiled.

Yami was happy that everything was back to normal and they didn't have to worry about the evils of the world threatening his powers. Now they could all move on with there lives and enjoy them.

Little did they know that a new presence was about to make itself known.

To Be Continued……

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this chapter is a light one full of humor and lemony goodness. So if anything lemony offends you don't read last half of story. You have been warned.

Nothing dark…yet. Don't worry it will get that way….soon.

Any way yes I enabled my Private Messaging and my Email as well. I know…I know…Need to check profile and account more often.

I am glad you all like my story so far!!!

I want to thank **Toxic Hathor**,**Buka2000,****dragonlady222** and** Kawaii-Hime-Ceres** for sticking with me even after not posting or anything for a year. Also thanks to…**Laurelleaves **it's good to be writing again!!

Thank You guys so much!! Love Ya!!!

Anyway on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh, but the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter Three

Yami was up bright and early as he readied himself for work. He was dressed in dark charcoal dress pants and a crisp white dress shirt. As he walked downstairs he adjusted his crimson tie that matched his eyes.

Once in the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee sat down to enjoy it as his thoughts wandered back to the conversation Seto and he had about a month after he returned to the world of the living.

_**Flashback**_

Yami looked up when he heard the bell above the door into the Game Shop jingle. He smiled as he saw Seto striding up to him.

"How can I help you Kaiba." Yami said a small smirk on his face.

"Why do you still call me by my last name?" Seto said as he leaned on the counter.

"Old habit." Was all Yami offered him.

"Hn…Well I was stopping by to make you an offer." Seto leaned in a little looking straight into Yami's crimson eyes.

"Oh, and what is that." Yami said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm offering you a job at Kaiba Corporation." Seto smiled.

Yami's eyes went wide as he tried to form words but none came out.

Seto stood tapping his long, slender fingers on the glass never faltering his gaze from Yami.

"I…I don't know what to say." Yami finally stammered out.

"Just say you'll take it." Seto smiled.

Yami thought for a moment. "But I don't know much about modern day. Only what I have learned from Yugi and our friends."

"I will teach you all you need to know." Seto said as he leaned closer.

Yami bit his lip as he looked into intense sapphire eyes.

"Well, Yami what will it be will you come to work for me?" Seto asked again.

Yami fidgeted a little, but finally answered. "Yes"

"Great you start Monday. Oh, and go buy yourself a suit. I don't know what people will think or say if you wear your black leather." Seto said as he gave one last smile, turned on his heals and walked out the door leaving a very confused former Pharaoh.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Yami looked down at his attire.

_**End Flashback**_

Yami looked up and saw the light rays passing through the window and gave a sigh. He was glad to be here back with his aibou and Seto and even enjoyed the Tomb Robbers company.

It was nice to have another 3,000 year old spirit to talk to about Ancient Egypt. Even though for the most part they were enemies they could look back at it now and find some humor in it.

Yami was drawn from his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. He jumped up and dashed over to answer it so that it would not wake Yugi

"Hello."

"Hey Pharaoh, do you think you can give me a ride to work?" Bakura asked not sounding too happy.

Yami was about to answer him when he heard Bakura start to yell.

"I swear to Ra hikari! I am getting a new car come payday!"

Yami tried to hold back a laugh but it came out anyway.

"What's so funny baka Pharaoh?!" Bakura barked.

"You are. What are you saying? That you are actually going to pay for something and not steal it?" Yami chuckled in his deep baritone voice.

"Not in this day and age, besides I can pay for at least one thing this year."

Yami laughed as he shook his head.

"Well will you give me a ride or not?" Bakura asked sounding a little frustrated.

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes." Yami hung up and was glad that Seto had taught them how to drive.

He was a little easier to teach than Bakura who threatened more than once to send the other people on the road to the Shadow Realm. He really needed to work on his anger issues

Yami smirked as he grabbed his briefcase, keys and blazer and headed out of the door.

He threw everything in the back of his new shiny black Honda Civic. Got into his car and drove off to go get Bakura.

Yami smiled as he remembered how he got Bakura hired in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

Yami walked into Seto's office one day and sat down waiting for the CEO to get off the phone with whoever he was harassing at the moment.

When Seto hung up and slammed the phone down and finally took notice of Yami sitting in his leather chair with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Seto asked.

"You definitely have a way with people." Yami snickered.

"Hn…So what is it that you need?" Seto sat back in his chair.

"Well…koi…I was wondering if you would hire someone?" Yami said a little hesitant at first.

"Who?" Seto said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I was wondering if you would hire Bakura?" Yami said as he looked away from his love.

Seto's sapphire eyes went wide. "Yami are you serious! You mean the one you call Tomb Robber?"

"Yes."

Kaiba looked at Yami like he finally had gone mad.

"Seto, I'm serious who is going to hire a 3,000 year old spirit." Yami said as he closed his eyes.

"Well he doesn't need to say that!" Seto said as he stood up.

Yami thought for a moment realizing that Seto was right about that one so he would have to use a different tactic.

"Fine if you don't hire him I will cut you off for a whole month." Yami said as he remained sitting with a smirk on his face and arms crossed.

Seto looked like a fish out of water. "What, but Yami…you can't…I mean…"

Yami continued smirking as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Fine Yami tell him to be here tomorrow." Seto said flustered that he could let any one get to him like that.

"I will. Thank you koi." Yami smiled as he walked out the door.

The last thing Yami heard as he closed the door was Seto mumbling. "You owe me big time."

_**End Flashback**_

Minutes later Yami pulled up to Bakura's house and honked the horn. He waited a moment and soon a disgruntled Tomb Robber came out, walked toward the car and jumped into the passenger seat. He grumbled a hello as he put on his sunglasses.

"Need some coffee?" Yami asked.

Bakura only nodded as Yami took off thinking of heading to one of the drive through coffee shops.

After they got coffee they drove through the city toward Kaiba Corp.

Once there they both got out and walked toward the entrance.

"So Pharaoh have you decided who your best man will be?" Bakura asked.

"Men…and I know Yugi is going to, but I was thinking of asking you."

"Me! Really!" Bakura looked at Yami with wide chocolate eyes.

"Yeah I think you will look cute in a dress." Yami chuckled as he walked off leaving a stunned Bakura.

"Pharaoh you are inches away from being sent to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura yelled after him a faint hue of purple surrounding him.

Yami just waved his arm in a dismissive manner and he headed toward the elevator. Yes, Bakura still needed work on his anger issues.

Many of the other employees stopped in their tracks and stared curiously at the albino man and the mist that was around him.

"What are you looking at?!" He yelled as they all went on to what they were doing.

Bakura grumbled as he made his way to the security office.

* * *

Yami sat in this office going over the paper work on the new amusement park Kaiba Corp was working on and also the financial report on it as well.

He was almost through the report when the phone rang.

"Yes."

"Sir Mr. Yugi Motou is on line one for you."

"Thank you put him through."

Yami picked up the phone and pressed the blinking button so that line one would be answered.

"Hello aibou."

"Hey Yami how's work?"

"Tiring. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering what color of ties and cumber buns you want for Bakura and me?"

Yami thought for a minute and chuckled. "What no dresses?"

"Yami, did you really say that to Bakura?" Yugi asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah." Yami laughed.

"Did he threaten to send you to the Shadow Realm?"

"Of course." Yami shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"You two will never stop will you?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"Anyway, Yami what color do you want?" Yugi asked smiling knowing that the bond Yami and Bakura had was weird and disturbing all at the same time.

"It's up to you aibou, I trust your decision. Mokuba said that Seto picked light blue for his."

"Hmm….alright."

"I have to get back to work but if you pick a few colors I will help you when I get home."

"Great! See ya Yami."

"Bye aibou." Yami hung up and went back to work.

* * *

Seto sat in his office typing away on the laptop. He stopped and looked up at the clock and saw that it was five in the evening. He quickly saved his work and packed his laptop away and walked out of his office and towards Yami's

He gently pushed the door to Yami's office open some and peered in at his love.

Yami was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk and had a pen hanging out of his mouth as he read a report. Seto smiled and started to chuckle at the sight.

Yami looked up and saw Seto standing there and gave a smile. Seto was gorgeous in his black suit, light blue dress shirt and dark blue tie. His chestnut hair was messy as always and hung in his deep sapphire eyes.

"Hello love." Yami said.

"Hello Yami. So what are you doing?"

"Going over the financial reports for the new amusement park."

"How are we doing?"

"Very well actually, we are way under budget and it is almost finished." Yami laid the reports down and noticed Seto come closer.

Seto leaned on the desk and gave Yami a passionate kiss on the lips. Yami returned it with such ferocity it drove Seto wild.

Yes the sex was great.

Seto quickly while keeping Yami's lips busy knocked off the paper, pens and phone of the desk. Luckily the laptop had not been unpacked yet or it too would be on the floor along with everything else.

Not breaking from the passionate kiss Seto picked Yami up and laid him onto the desk. He quickly worked at unbuckling Yami's belt while Yami worked on unbuttoning Seto's shirt.

'Must destroy all ties.' Yami thought as he loosened Seto's tie and tossed it to the floor.

Seto moved to trail kisses along Yami's jaw line and down his neck. Yami's tie soon joined Seto's on the floor as well as his shirt. Seto moved down kissing Yami's chest and stomach.

The lower he got the more Yami moaned and he loved it. He was so aroused that he couldn't handle it anymore.

He opened the drawer and pulled away long enough to give Yami a puzzled look.

"We used up one bottle already?" Seto said as he noticed a new full bottle of lubricant.

Yami just shrugged and pulled Seto down into another heated kiss

Seto pulled out a vile of oil from Yami's desk drawer and put a generous amount on his fingers as he slowly slid them into Yami.

He began to move them in and out and also giving a scissor motion.

He then pulled out and put some of the lubrication on his length. He positioned himself at Yami's entrance and with one quick motion he plunged into his love.

Yami muffled his screams with his hand as Seto began to thrust harder and faster into Yami causing him to slide further up the desk.

Seto grabbed Yami's waist and pulled him back down and continued to pound into him. Yami moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Sweat was now beading off Seto as he moaned at the feeling of his love.

"Se-to…don't…s-stop!" Yami moaned.

"W-wait for m-me…l-love." Seto panted.

Moments later with one collective scream they both found release.

Seto slowly pulled out of Yami and rolled over to lie beside him.

"I love you." Seto panted

"I love you too." Yami whispered.

They laid there for a while in each others arms enjoying the peaceful time that they had to spend with each other.

Seto looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already seven and then looked down at Yami who had his head resting on his chest.

"We should probably go." Seto said as he sat up.

Yami nodded as he looked around at the mess in his office.

"You know the janitor probably wonders what I do in here." Yami chuckled.

"Well you have seen the suspicious looks we get from your secretary when we walk out haven't you?" Seto laughed.

"Yeah, you come in all neat and then we walk out with half our clothes on and wrinkled." Yami added with an evil glint in his eyes.

"They're just jealous." Seto said as they both dressed and walked out laughing at the look Yami's secretary was giving them.

To Be Continued….

* * *

Next chapter…Evil makes itself known!!!

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!!!!

I love you all!! I really do!!!

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh….

* * *

Chapter Four

At the Kame Game Shop Yugi was surrounded by all sorts of wedding books. He scratched his head as he looked at all of the colors he picked out and gave a frustrated growl as he leaned back against the couch.

Ryou walked into the living room with two glasses of tea and handed one to Yugi.

"So have you picked one yet?" Ryou asked as he looked at one of the many books.

"No, but I think I have it narrowed down to five colors."

"Which ones?"

"These." Yugi laid them down in front of Ryou.

"Let's see jade, sea green, lavender, powder pink and burgundy." Yugi looked at Ryou for his opinion.

"I like this one the best." Ryou pointed.

"Me too." Yugi nodded.

"Well I think after nine hours we finally decided then." Ryou smiled as he too leaned up against the couch.

Yugi nodded as he cleaned up all the cards and books strung out all over the living room.

Just as Yugi and Ryou finished cleaning up the living room and putting everything back in order they heard a car pull up. They looked out the window to see that Yami and Bakura were home.

"Why did Yami have to take Bakura to work anyway?" Yugi asked.

Ryou only shrugged. "I asked him what happened to his car this morning, but he just said don't ask."

Yami walked in followed by Bakura.

"Hello aibou, Ryou. So have you decided on a color yet aibou?" Yami said as he threw his tie and blazer on the couch.

"Yeah here." Yugi said as he handed Yami the color card that he and Ryou had decided on.

Yami smiled and Bakura looked over his shoulder.

"What! Purple! Why don't you just put me in lace and place bows in my hair?!" Bakura dramatically grabbed his hair and pulled.

"Actually, its lavender and as I've said before, you would look cute as a girl." Yami laughed joined by Yugi and Ryou.

"Ha, ha…how does the Shadow Realm sound Pharaoh?" Bakura crossed his arms and looked at Yami with narrowed chocolate eyes and a smirk.

"Not too fun, but when I get out I will send an army of Kuriboh's to attack you." Yami smirked back with an evil glint in his eyes.

Bakura's eyes went wide as he backed away from the former Pharaoh with hands raised in a defensive manner.

"Umm…no thanks they bite…hard."

"That's what I thought." Yami turned to Yugi.

"I think lavender is a wonderful color aibou." Yami smiled.

Yugi looked at the two yami's with an arched eyebrow. "Thanks."

"By the way what did happen to your car Bakura?" Yugi asked as he turned to focus on the white haired thief.

Bakura placed a hand behind his head and looked at his hikari then back to Yugi. "Well…um…."

"What did you do?" Yami asked crimson eyes going wide.

"Well…I was just angry and I took it out on the car. Road rage…at least it was my own." Bakura said as he turned a little red.

"That wasn't an answer." Yami said crossing his arms.

"I ran it into the Domino Bay." Bakura whispered as he turned away.

Everyone looked at Bakura with wide eyes. Not believing what he had just said.

After what seemed like an eternity Bakura spoke.

"Well we are going home? Oh, and Pharaoh I need a ride to work again tomorrow." Bakura looked at Yami.

"Yeah, no problem." Yami said still looking at Bakura with arched eyebrows.

Bakura walked out the door not saying another word.

"Thank you Ryou for helping me pick out the color." Yugi offered a smile as he turned to the other hikari.

"You're welcome Yugi. Now I have to go have a talk with my yami." Ryou said as he walked out the door.

Once the two where gone, Yugi looked at his yami. "I'm glad you are nothing like Bakura."

"Me too, aibou." Yami said as he shook his head.

* * *

Seto had finally finished the report on the new amusement park he had promised Mokuba and made his way upstairs to bed. He was actually looking forward to lying down for a peaceful sleep.

He wished Yami has come home with him so they could fall asleep in each others arms, but he had promised Yugi he would come home and help with the wedding preparations.

He never thought that Yami would stay here in the present let alone that they would be getting married in six months.

For once in a long time he was happy and Mokuba had even made the comment that he was glad that Yami had came into their lives.

"He has changed you for the better nii-sama."

After he changed into his dark blue silk pajama pants he laid down on his king size bed thoughts of Yami still playing on his mind. As he closed his eyes and within a matter of minutes was asleep.

It seemed like he had just fallen asleep he was awakened by a loud noise in his room.

"Go back to bed Mokuba." Seto said thinking that it was his brother.

He rolled over and buried his face in the pillows trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.

His eyes snapped open as he heard a deep baritone chuckle.

"Yami is that you?" He whispered not bothering to get up.

"No dear Seto it is not." A deep baritone voice much like Yami's answered.

Seto shot up in bed and turned to where the voice came from.

"Who are you and how did you get in past my security?!" Seto yelled.

The man chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the window and opened the curtains so that Seto could see him.

Seto's eyes got wide as he looked at the man.

He looked exactly like Yami except were Yami's hair had crimson tips this man had deep purple. The blonde bangs were the same including the three that sot up like lightening.

His eyes were a deep plum color darker than Yugi's amethyst.

He also had a taste for black leather much like Yami.

"Who are you?!" Seto barked getting more pissed by the second.

"Hmm…dear Priest do you not remember?" The man walked closer toward him.

Seto just looked at the intruder with narrowed sapphire eyes that any normal person would be terrified of. He was getting pissed and he reached for the nightstand to grab the Colt .45 that was in it.

Just before he could reach it the intruder spoke up.

"Well here let me refresh your memory." The man waved his hand and the last thing Seto saw before everything went black was the sennen eye flash on the man's forehead.

Seto awoke and found he was lying in the sand as he sat up and looked around at the terrain. He saw the pyramids and the hot sun beating down on him.

"Egypt?" He questioned as he stood and dusted the sand off of his pajama bottoms

"Where am I?" He stood up and noticed two spiky haired boys running toward him.

"Come on Atemu, hurry! I am going to beat you!" The first boy yelled as he ran past Seto.

"Atemu?" Seto whispered remembering that was Yami's real name.

"No your not!" Atemu ran past Seto never noticing him.

Seto followed the two boys and found them standing in a lush garden, hands on their knees and panting.

"See I told you I would win, Atsu."

Atsu stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Atemu.

Seto stared at them and noticed that they seemed to be about ten years old. Why was he being shown this? Who in the hell was Atsu?

He turned when he heard another voice.

"Where have you two been? The Pharaoh is worried sick."

"Oh Seth you worry too much." Atemu said as he and Atsu ran past their cousin.

Seth looked up at the sky and shook his head.

"Ra those brothers are going to be the death of me yet."

"Yami had a brother?" Seto asked himself as everything went black again.

When Seto awoke he looked up and saw that he was in the palace and saw Atemu and Atsu facing each other with swords drawn.

"I can not believe father chose such a weakling to become the new Pharaoh!" Atsu spat as he lunged toward Atemu with his sword.

"Brother stop this!" Atemu yelled as he blocked the attack.

"Just because you were born seconds before me does not give you the right to be Pharaoh!" Atsu spat.

Atemu just looked at his brother with wide crimson eyes. His brother the one he shared so much with and played with as a child was now turning against him. Had he gone mad?

"I should be the Pharaoh and you should be one of my High Priests instead of me being yours! But no…the Sennen Puzzle and Father had to choose you instead!" Atsu lunged again.

"Atsu I can not help what the gods have chosen." Atemu yelled as he blocked another attack.

"Everything I have ever wanted and worked hard for you have taken away Atemu! I wanted to be Pharaoh, but no! You even took my love away!" Atsu growled.

"The man I would do anything for! Even kill for!" Atsu yelled raising his sword more.

At that last statement Atemu lowered his sword and looked at Atsu with wide eyes.

"Y-you love Seth?" Atemu said dazed.

Seto's eyes went wide at the realization that Atsu was fighting over his past self. Seto looked at Atemu and saw the pain in his crimson eyes. His heart seemed to stop in his chest as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Well the mighty Pharaoh finally understands." Atsu raised his sword higher and ran full speed toward Atemu.

Atemu closed his eyes.

He couldn't fight his brother.

Not blood.

Not over Seth.

True he loved Seth with all his heart, but to kill his brother over this was not something he could live with.

He let out a strained breath as he waited for the metal to pierce his skin, but it never came.

The sound of metal hitting metal drew Atemu from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and saw Seth standing in front of him with his sword drawn and blocking Atsu's attack. Atemu looked around and saw that his other high priests and guards were standing around.

"Guards seize him! He has threatened the life of the Pharaoh!" Seth ordered.

As Atsu was grabbed and dragged away everyone heard his words.

"I swear Atemu on Anubis himself I will have my revenge!"

Atemu turned from his brother and a single tear fell from his crimsons eye.

"Pharaoh you do not have to worry. I will protect you with my life." Seth said as he sheathed his sword.

"That is what I am afraid of my Priest." Atemu whispered as he walked out of the throne room.

Seto awoke and looked Atsu who was smirking at the terrified look in those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Why?" Seto looked into blank plum eyes.

"It is simple. I hate him." Atsu smirked.

"Now you will come with me." Atsu said as they were engulfed in a mist of black and purple.

Seto felt as though all the life was sucked from him as a chill was sent through his body.

He felt nothing.

No happiness.

A heavy weight on his heart.

A dark void in his mind.

What the hell was this place?

As to answer his unspoken question Atsu answered.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm Seto. This was Atemu's home for thousands of years and also was mine."

Seto looked around and he finally seemed to get his bearings. He noticed that the room looked like a medieval prison. Dark, wet stone walls and floor and a heavy wooden door.

He tried to stand, but noticed that he was bound.

Seto panicked as he tried to break free of his restraints, but to no avail.

Atsu laughed as he watched the Priest trying to free himself.

"Let me go!" Seto yelled.

Atsu knelt down and placed a hand under Seto's chin and placed a soft kiss on Seto's lips.

"I can not do that." Atsu gave an evil smile that sent a chill down Seto's spine.

"You can't keep me here forever." Seto smirked trying to gain some of his composure back.

"No, not forever just until Atemu comes for you." Atsu stood and walked to the door.

"What?" Seto gasped as he couldn't believe what Atsu was saying.

"You are the perfect bait to draw Atemu here." Atsu said as he turned to look at his captor.

Atsu seemed to be thinking of something and gave a small smirk.

"Then I will…well you will see. In time you will come to find out the truth of your beloved Pharaoh and what kind of person and king he was." Atsu said as he shut the door.

"No! Atsu you will not hurt him!" Seto yelled he tried once again to break free of his chains.

Outside the door Atsu closed his eyes and gave a small sadistic laugh.

"No my dear Seto I am not going to be the one to hurt him."

"You are." Atsu smiled as he disappeared.

Tbc….

* * *

Please review!!!

Hope you like!!!

Atsu a character you love to hate.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who have reviewed!!

Ok here's the next chappie….hope you like

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh…

* * *

Chapter Five 

Yami slowly opened his crimson eyes. He thought he had heard something and wondered if Yugi had snuck in his room. Every now and then Yugi would come in and sleep with him if he had a nightmare. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up being held tightly by his hikari.

But when he looked over found that he was in bed alone.

He furrowed his brow as he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Even though he was alone in his room he felt a presence.

Something was not right.

He sat up and looked around the room. His eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him as they tried to adjust. With only the dim light of the moon breaking through the window he saw shadows move slowly across the walls and floor.

Yami couldn't understand it, but whatever the presence was felt familiar to him.

Not being able to shake the feeling he looked over at the digital clock on his night stand and saw that it was four in the morning.

He suddenly felt a rush fear as he heard his name being said in a faint whisper.

He jumped out of bed and rushed out of his room and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Once at the bottom he looked around to see if anyone was in the house.

He gave a sigh of relief when he saw no one.

"I must be losing my mind." Yami whispered to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

He turned on the light and got a glass out of the cupboard, opened the refrigerator door and poured himself some milk. He turned to sit at the table when he saw a dark mist slowly forming in the chair.

"Shit!" The glass fell from his hand and shattered as it hit the floor.

The mist took on a solid human form and spoke. "Hello Atemu or is it Yami now?"

"Who are you?" Yami demanded as he stepped forward.

"Atemu I am hurt that you have forgotten me." The man placed his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"I have forgotten many things from my past, only some have been recovered." Yami looked sadly the man before him.

The man said nothing only looking at Yami with an unreadable expression.

Yami arched an eyebrow. "Why do you look so much like me?"

The man shook his head as he gave a small snicker.

"Answer me!" Yami yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Well Atemu I am your brother."

"M-my brother?" Yami looked at him with confusion lacing his eyes.

The doppelganger stood and made his way toward Yami the only sound that was in the room was the clicking of his boots on the linoleum.

"Yes Atemu you had a brother back in Ancient Egypt."

Yami's crimson eyes went wide as he started to remember some quick images from his past.

He saw a younger version of himself being chased through the halls of the palace laughing. Following close behind was the other man as a child.

He shook his head as more images came rushing back.

He saw himself and the other man a little older than in the last image sitting in the gardens of the palace with Mahado and Mana studying books of spells and incantations. Every now and then when Mahado was not looking, making faces at each other and Mana.

What short memories they were they faded and Yami paled as he looked up with wide eyes in realization.

"Atsu?" Yami breathed as he looked at the almost mirror image in front of him.

"So you do remember me Atemu." Atsu smirked.

"H-how I saw you die." Yami whispered as he closed his eyes.

The image of his brother lying limp with a pool of blood under his body flashed in his mind.

"No brother I like you held the powers of the shadow realm. My body died, but my soul like yours was sealed."

Yami sat down on one of the chairs and rested his head on his hand as he massaged his forehead. It was too much to take in.

"Why are you here?" Yami asked.

Atsu leaned over and placed his lips to his Yami's ear. "I am here for revenge dear brother."

Yami looked up and crimson met deep plum as he saw the hatred burning in his brother's eyes.

"Seto is very handsome. He looks so much like Seth did." Atsu smirked as he saw his brothers' mouth open and eyes go wide.

"You will not touch him!" Yami jumped up and grabbed Atsu by the shirt and jerked him forward.

"Too late." Atsu smirked.

"Where is he?!"

"He is in a place you know all too well Atemu."

Yami stood in thought for a moment until the realization hit him.

"No…Let him go he will go insane!" Yami yelled.

"Well then you should help him." Atsu smiled.

Yami without knowing it loosened his grip on Atsu which allowed the other to gain the upper hand as he shoved Yami hard onto the floor landing in the broken glass.

Yami winced in pain as he felt the glass shards puncture his skin.

Atsu knelt down and jerked Yami's head up by his hair. He wasn't going to kill his brother even though the thought of seeing Atemu beg for his life was so arousing to him.

No, he had another way to break his brother. He would enjoy watching him suffer as he did 3,000 years ago.

"Oh and by the way thank Sugoroku Motou for finding what he did and releasing me."

"It is as the museum and I think you will find it…interesting." Atsu laughed as he released Yami harshly sending him back into the glass. He then disappeared in a cloud of dark purple mist.

Yami closed his eyes as tears slid past his long eyelashes and down his bronze cheeks. He was not crying because of the pain in his hands, but for a wound much deeper.

His heart could have stopped in his chest.

He opened his eyes as he started to breathe heavy at the thought of what Atsu could possibly be doing to his Seto.

Suddenly the hurt was replaced by a fit of rage

"No, No, No…Seto!" Yami screamed and then collapsed to the floor.

Yami didn't know it but, soon the rage he felt would be followed by madness and a darkness he may not be able to escape from.

* * *

Yugi awoke to the phone ringing on his desk. He slowly got out of bed and grabbed it. 

"Hello"

"Yugi where is that baka Pharaoh? He was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago." Bakura said sounding irritated.

Yugi yawned. "Maybe he over slept. Don't worry I will check."

"Thanks shrimp."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ha, ha sorry, Yugi."

Yugi hung up and made his way to Yami's room and saw the door open and Yami was no where to be found.

"Maybe he forgot." Yugi shrugged as he walked downstairs.

He turned on the TV and walked into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Yami was lying face down on the floor in shattered glass with only his black silk boxers and a black sleeveless shirt on.

"Yami! Yami wake up!" Yugi yelled as he kneeled down to check on his dark.

"Yu-gi." Yami mumbled.

"What happened?" Yugi helped Yami up and into a chair as he did so he took notice of the blood and glass that covered Yami's hands, arms and a few small cuts on his face.

Yami just stared at him with a blank expression in his eyes. There was no emotion in his crimson eyes as he seemed not to even notice where he was.

Yugi bit his bottom lip as a nervous habit as he looked at Yami. He was really starting to get worried. His yami had never acted like this.

Yugi looked up when he heard someone coming into the kitchen, but never let go of Yami's shoulders for a fear he would fall out of the chair.

"Hello Yugi…Oh gods what happened?" Sugoroku saw the blood and glass on the floor and looked over at his grandson never taking notice of Yami.

"I don't know Bakura called saying that Yami never picked him up and I found him like this." Yugi said as he looked at his grandpa with worry in his eyes.

Sugoroku for the first time noticed Yami and saw all the blood on him.

"Yugi get me the first aid kit so I can tend to his wounds." Sugoroku said as he walked over to then.

Yugi ran up the stairs as fast as he could and grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. He ran back down the stairs and handed the kit to his grandpa.

Yugi watched as his grandpa pulled out a pair of tweezers and began to pick the glass out of Yami's hands.

Yami never flinched once as he continued to stare at nothing. Sugoroku began to clean the wounds with antiseptic and bandage them. Still there was no reaction from the former monarch.

Yami's eyes still held a distant look and began to glaze over.

Then he began to mumble a broken sentence.

"Seto…Atsu…Shadow Realm."

Yugi and Sugoroku looked at each other and then back to Yami.

"Museum…Sugoroku…Atsu." Yami whispered.

"Yami I do not understand?" Sugoroku placed his hands on Yami's shoulder.

"I'm calling Bakura maybe he can help." Yugi whispered as he walked out of the kitchen.

Suddenly Yami's eyes went wide as he seemed to snap out of the trance he was in moments before.

"He will go insane! Have to go to the Shadow Realm!" Yami jumped up and ran full speed out of the kitchen, past Yugi and up the stairs.

Yugi watched Yami with worried eyes as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Ryou is Bakura there I really need to speak with him."

"Is everything alright you sound worried?" Ryou asked.

"No, something happened to Yami last night."

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know, but I really need to speak with Bakura." Yugi didn't mean to get short with the other hikari, but maybe Bakura had heard of this Atsu person.

"Yeah sure Yugi, hang on."

While Yugi waited he looked at his grandpa who just walked out of the kitchen. Sugoroku gave Yugi a worried glance and then looked up at the ceiling. They both heard the anguished cries and things crashing upstairs. Yugi shook his head and wished Bakura would hurry up.

"Is the Pharaoh awake yet?" Bakura asked as soon as he picked up.

"Listen Bakura we have a problem."

"What?"

"I woke up to find Yami sprawled out on the kitchen floor with glass every where and he looked to be somewhere else."

"So the Pharaoh finally snapped." Bakura smirked.

"No there is more going on. He mentioned a name I have never heard before." Yugi looked at his grandpa as more noises were heard upstairs.

"Well what is it?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"Atsu."

Yugi heard a gasp and then the phone drop.

"Bakura?"

Yugi heard a fumbling for the phone and a few curses.

"Listen Yugi don't let him leave I will be over in ten minutes!" Bakura exclaimed and then hung up.

Yugi looked up when he heard running down the stairs and saw Yami run toward him.

"Aibou…I have to go…I love you." Yami panted as he embraced Yugi and kissed his forehead.

"No Yami wait!" Yugi grabbed Yami's arm as he pulled away.

Yugi looked down and saw that Yami had the millennium puzzle on.

"Why do you have the puzzle on?" He hadn't seen Yami wear it since his memories of Egypt. Not even after Marik and Ishizu came back to Japan and returned it to him a month ago.

Yami sighed as he gave Yugi a frustrated look.

"Because were I am going I will need it. Now aibou let go." Yami said in a calm voice.

"No I won't let you leave without telling me what is going on!" Yugi demanded as he tightened his grip.

"Yugi let go!" Yami exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes.

Yugi only shook his head as he looked at Yami with his own eyes narrowing.

"Yugi." Yami warned with a growl as he looked at his hikari.

Sugoroku stood looking at the two and couldn't believe the tone the Pharaoh was taking with his grandson. He knew better than to step between the two. He was worried what Yami might do in the state of mind he currently held.

Yugi didn't know how long he could keep his dark from leaving and hoped Bakura would get there soon.

Just as soon as he thought that he heard the door bust open and in ran the Tomb Robber followed by a confused Ryou.

"Pharaoh what is going on?!" Bakura yelled.

"Yugi won't let go that's what!" Yami yelled as the eye of Horus flashed across his forehead.

"Hey calm down!" Bakura looked at the monarch and knew something was definitely was wrong.

Yami frowned as he looked at everyone in the room. His eyes narrowed more with each passing second.

He broke free of Yugi's grasp and soon found himself on the floor with Bakura on top of him.

When they hit the floor the Sennen Ring came out from underneath Bakura's jacket and gave a flash of golden light.

Yugi and Ryou both stood looking at the two scared of what was going on to cause them to dawn the Sennen items.

Ishizu and Marik had returned all of the items to Yami incase anything did happen, though at the time it seemed very unlikely. The Pharaoh to everyone's surprise gave the ring back to Bakura. He also gave the Sennen Necklace back to Ishizu.

"Tomb Robber I need to get to the museum and fast!" Yami yelled at Bakura who was straddling him.

"Not until you calm down." Bakura said as he crossed his arms.

Yami exhaled as he closed his eyes.

Bakura waited a few moments and shrugged. "Good enough." He stood helping Yami to his feet.

"So Atsu is here to fulfill his promise he made so long ago." Bakura said quietly.

Yami looked at him with sad crimson eyes.

"You don't remember do you?" Bakura asked concern lacing his chocolate eyes.

Yami only shook his head as he turned to leave.

"Who is Atsu?" Yugi asked as he saw Yami and Bakura heading to the door.

Yugi looked at Ryou and his grandpa and followed the two yami's out.

"Well, who is Atsu?" Yugi asked again not liking being ignored the first time.

"I'll explain at the museum." Yami said as he got in the car and slammed the door.

Everyone looked at each other when they saw Bakura holding the door open waiting very impatiently. Yugi, Sugoroku and Ryou walked over and got in the back.

Before Bakura even shut the door after he was in Yami peeled out of the driveway and did much faster than what the speed limit said as he stared straight ahead.

Yugi could feel that he wasn't really paying that much attention to the road.

Something was going on and what bothered him the most was that he had no idea what.

Tbc…..

* * *

I'm so mean…. 

I hope this chapter was OK wasn't too pleased with it myself, but after 5 times of rewriting it...I gave up.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Do own the plot and Atsu is my creation!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

Chapter Six

The ride to the museum seemed to take ages as no one said a word the whole way there. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and it seemed that at any moment all hell would break loose and Yami was going to be the center of it.

Yugi turned his worried amethyst eyes to look at the Pharaoh, his yami, his aibou. He could feel his throat close in fear as he sensed the hatred radiating from the Pharaoh. Even though they had separate bodies it still seemed that they shared a link. It wasn't as strong as it used to be when they were sharing a body, but it was there.

It was odd to say the least, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

Yugi sighed inwardly at the thought of how Yami could turn into the dark, and somewhat psychotic presence he had once feared. It didn't take much for Yami to snap, and now Yugi was concerned that if he did there would be no way anyone could stop him.

As Yugi turned his attention from Yami to the Tomb Robber he noticed for the first time that Bakura was staring intently at the Pharaoh.

Yugi blinked a few times not believing what he was seeing. He saw concern in the Tomb Robbers chocolate eyes.

Even though Bakura and Yami were far from friends in the past, they came to be close in this life. If Yugi didn't know better, he would assume that Bakura and Yami were the ones together.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as the car jerked to a stop. He looked out the window and saw that they were right in front of the steps to the museum entrance. He shook his head; Yami was as bad as Seto with the illegal parking.

Yami and Bakura jumped out of the car and ran into the museum not waiting for Yugi, Ryou and Sugoroku to follow.

"I'm getting too old for this." Yugi heard his grandfather gasp as they finally caught up with the yami's.

* * *

Yami wasn't slowing down, even after he reached the Egyptian exhibit. His eyes seemed to quickly scan his surroundings, but never finding what he seemed to be looking for. He gave a frustrated growl as he turned the corner and ran into, literally, Marik and Ishizu.

"Pharaoh!" Marik exclaimed as he helped him up off the floor.

"Where is it?!" Yami yelled as he looked from Marik to Ishizu.

Yugi looked at Yami wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Follow me my Pharaoh." Ishizu said in her calm voice.

They all followed until she stopped and pointed.

Yami gasped when his Sennen Puzzle reacted and the Eye of Horus began to glow at the same time a dark blue hue erupted from the onyx ankh in front of him.

"No it can't be." Yami breathed.

"Yami what is it?" Yugi asked placing a hand on Yami's arm.

"It is true Atsu has returned." Yami said as he closed his eyes.

Ishizu placed her hands to her mouth as Marik gasped looking from his sister to the Pharaoh. Bakura looked at Yami with pain filled eyes. Everyone else in the room saw the somber faces of the four before them.

"This ankh was carved out of pure onyx and was equally feared as the Puzzle. For both held the darkest powers of the Shadow Realm." Yami spoke never opening his eyes.

"Not another Sennen Item!" Yugi exclaimed as he slapped his hand to his forehead. "I'm really getting tired of this!"

"But, I thought there were only seven Sennen Items?" Ryou asked as he placed a hand behind his head and looked from Yugi to Bakura.

"It was not considered a Sennen Item, for it was not made by my father and his Priests." Yami said.

"When Atsu was striped of being one of my High Priests after he tried to over throw me. The Sennen Scales were taken away from him and given to Khalim, his replacement." Yami continued.

He turned and opened his eyes staring with intense crimson at Sugoroku. "I made sure the ankh was buried with my brother so no one would ever wield its power."

"Arthur and I found it in an unknown tomb that we had thought was yours. The resemblance was unmistakable." Sugoroku said as he looked down at his feet.

"Okay will someone please explain who Atsu is?! What's going on and why is he after Yami?!" Yugi yelled with pleading amethyst eyes.

"I will explain." Ishizu said as her Sennen necklace began to glow.

With a flash of bright light everyone found themselves in Ancient Egypt.

"This…is Kul Elna." Bakura breathed.

Yami turned to look at the Tomb Robber, but seemed unable to handle the look of pain on Bakura's face. Of course he would feel pain. His whole family was murdered because the Priests of the Pharaoh wanted ultimate power.

He looked at the ground remembering the tragedy that befell this town many centuries ago. Many innocent people were slaughtered as a ritual to create the Sennen Items.

So, the truth was he was no better than Lord Akhenaden.

After he learned how the items were brought to existence, instead of throwing the Puzzle into the deepest part of the Nile, he kept it. In the end, the item that was wrought from innocent blood and stolen gold earned him 3,000 years of banishment to the Shadow Realm.

He was brought back to reality when he heard the galloping of a horse directly behind him.

Everyone turned around and saw a man that was clearly Pharaoh Atemu riding a pure white horse toward them.

As he passed they noticed that he was alone. It was odd for the Pharaoh to be out on his own without the protection of his Priests or guards.

They watched as Atemu halted his horse and look around before he dismounted. After scanning the area he slowly and cautiously made his way into one of the temples.

Everyone ran inside behind Atemu, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when they saw the Pharaoh standing in the center of the temple.

"Atsu come out you coward!" Atemu yelled as he clenched his fists and looked around the room with narrowed crimson eyes.

"A-Atemu." There came a pained whisper from the right side of the temple.

Atemu looked over and found a battered and bleeding Seth sitting up against a pillar for support. He ran over to his fallen Priest not believing that Atsu would stoop to such a low level.

"Seth…oh Ra what has he done to you?" Atemu kneeled down and placed a hand to his loves cheek.

Seth's hand came up to meet Atemu's as he looked deeply into worried crimson. "How did you find me?"

"When I went to your chambers this morning and you were not there I got worried. I went to Isis with the matter and she used her Sennen Necklace to locate you." Atemu answered as he gave his small usual smirk.

"Then you know it is a trap, my Pharaoh." Seth whispered as he looked pleadingly at Atemu.

"I do, but I am not leaving without you." Atemu said as he surveyed the injuries his love had received.

Seth had numerous bruises on his face and arms and a deep gash at his hairline. His tunic that was normally blue and white now bore faint crimson from all the blood. His eyes were partially closed and looked as though he would lose consciousness any moment.

"Come, we have to get you out of here and to our healers." Atemu said as he stood.

Through clouded vision, Seth looked past the Pharaoh. His sapphire eyes went wide.

"Atemu behind you!"

Atemu turned around and saw that Atsu was right behind him with his sword drawn. Atemu quickly pulled his own sword from his scabbard and stood protectively in front of Seth.

"Atsu please stop this if you kill me you will be sentenced to death!" Atemu yelled.

"Why do you think I brought you here brother?!"

Atemu looked at his brother with confusion lacing his crimson eyes.

"Everyone will think that the thief Bakura killed you and the throne and Seth will be mine!" Atsu yelled as he lunged forward.

Atemu blocked the attack with his sword only to have Atsu pull out a dagger and bury it deep into his side.

Atemu screamed as he backed away holding his right side as the blood gushed from the wound.

"Atemu!" Seth yelled as he looked over at his love.

He tried to stand, but the overwhelming dizziness would not let him move. He leaned against the pillar watching helpless as Atsu advanced toward the Pharaoh.

Atemu keeping an eye on his brother, moved slowly away from Seth not wanting his Priest to fall victim to one of the steel blades. He would never forgive himself if anything should happen to his lover.

"Look at you! You don't deserve to be Pharaoh! You are weak and nothing like a ruler should be!" Atsu yelled as he narrowed his gaze.

"You are blind Atsu! Can you not see that I am going to die anyway! The prophecy says that when I seal Zorc and the Shadow Realm my soul will be ripped out and sealed with them! At the time of my death you would have become Pharaoh!" Atemu yelled.

Atsu looked bewildered at what his brother had just said.

His plum eyes narrowed. He did not want to hear any more lies. Atemu would never agree to seal his soul and leave his dear Seth to carry on without him.

"You lie!" Atsu growled as he lunged forward again.

Atemu quickly moved out of the way causing Atsu to bury his sword into one of the cracks in the wall.

"Listen brother, stop this and I will pardon all your wrong doings. Please I love you Atsu." Atemu begged as tears formed in his crimson eyes.

"See as I have said all along you are weak!" Atsu dislodged his sword from the stone wall and turned and ran at Atemu with sword and dagger drawn.

Atemu threw up his sword and blocked the on coming attack again, but once again had no way to block the dagger. He closed his eyes waiting to feel the intense pain the dagger would inflict.

"I am sorry Seth." Atemu whispered under his breath.

Atsu had the dagger inches from Atemu's chest when he stopped and let out a painful scream.

Atemu's eyes shot open as he turned his head to see Seth beside him. His eyes followed Seth's drawn sword and found it to be buried deep in his brothers' stomach.

Seth not believing what he had just done to his childhood friend pulled the sword out and let it fall to the floor.

The loud clang reverberated through the room as Seth fell to his knees not just out of shock, but out of the immense pain coursing through his body.

Atemu saw his brothers' plum eyes go wide and form tears as he dropped his weapons. He placed a hand over the wound in his stomach and fell to the ground. Atemu too dropped his sword and collapsed beside his brother reaching out to hold him.

"A-Atem-u…" Atsu gasped out as blood filled his mouth and spilled out of the corners.

"Hush…do not speak." Atemu tried to calm his brother as tears streaked his dirt and blood covered face.

For a moment Atsu questioned his brothers' love, but his hatred was too great.

The anger once again built up inside and he would not die without taking Atemu's life with his.

He slowly reached for the dagger that was mere inches away from him and tightened his grip on the handle.

"At-emu…my…b-brother…join m-me." Atsu said weakly as he drove the dagger into the side of Atemu's neck.

"Ahh!" Atemu screamed as he fell to the floor beside his brother.

"Atemu! Oh Ra!" Seth yelled as he crawled beside Atemu taking his love in his arms and trying to put pressure on the fatal neck wound to stop the bleeding.

Seth was so busy trying to calm Atemu that he never heard Atsu's incantation that would preserve his soul so that he may return in the next life.

Seth despite his wounds and pain picked up Atemu and carried him outside. He laid him down on the hot sand and prayed that the Pharaoh was followed.

As to answer his prayer he heard a horse whinny. He looked up and saw Mahado and Mana followed by Isis, Khalim, and Shada.

Isis jumped off her horse and kneeled beside the Pharaoh.

"Is he…" Mana couldn't finish the question as she broke down in tears.

"No, but we need to get him to the palace and quickly." Isis said as she felt the weak pulse in his neck.

Seth mounted Atemu's horse and with Mahado's help placed the Pharaoh in front of him.

"What of Atsu?" Mahado asked as he crossed his arms.

"He is dead." Seth said as he held Atemu protectively to his chest and rode of quickly toward the palace.

* * *

Everything faded from the bright Egyptian desert to the darkness of the museum.

They all stood in silence and waited for Yami to say something, but he never said a word as he seemed to be in shock of the memory that just played out before them.

Yugi finally broke the silence as he looked at his yami. "So Atsu was your brother?"

"My twin brother." Yami nodded somberly not looking at his hikari.

"So this ankh holds a power as great as the Sennen Puzzle." Sugoroku stood and looked at the onyx ankh through the protective glass.

"Yes it does." Yami stood with his back to everyone.

"Atsu made it with dark magic, forged out of death, blood, pain and misery. Nothing good is to come of it." Marik spat as he crossed his arms glaring at the dreaded item.

Everyone except Yami stood once again in silence looking at the item under the glass.

"Atsu being back isn't the worst of it." Yami whispered still not looking at anyone.

"What could be worse?" Yugi turned to look at Yami aghast.

"He has Seto in the Shadow Realm." Yami continued.

"What!" Everyone looked at Yami with wide eyes.

"How do we get him back?" Ryou asked.

"I will go to the Shadow Realm and bring him back." Yami had his head down and his blonde bangs covered his face.

"No Yami it's too dangerous!" Yugi looked at his dark.

"That is what he wants my Pharaoh." Ishizu said quietly.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Yami turned around and everyone saw the tears and pain in his eyes.

"I have no other choice!" The fire and intensity of his eyes bothered Yugi as he remembered that look all too well.

Bakura stepped forward breaking Yugi's gaze as he placed a hand on the monarchs shoulder. "Well you will not go alone Pharaoh."

Yami looked up at the tomb robber and smiled.

"No one else knows the Shadow Realm better than we do." Bakura smiled evilly.

Yami thought for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Well there is one more." He too gave an evil smile that sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

Yami turned to Marik.

"So do you still keep in touch with that psychotic yami of yours?"

Tbc….

* * *

Atsu just gets worse and worse….He is fun to write though!!

Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank You to everyone who has reviewed. I'm glad you like it so far

Oh, and you will really like Atsu in this one :evil smile:

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Ishizu walked back toward the Egyptian Exhibit after she escorted the Pharaoh and his friends out. She still couldn't believe that the Pharaoh was going to trust the help of Malik. After all he had put her family, the Pharaoh and his friends through. She sighed as she walked into a room at the bottom of the stairs.

She stepped toward the sarcophagus and looked down into the eyes that had been carved in the gold millennia ago. The face looked much like the Pharaoh's and the name had been intentionally rubbed off. So it would have seemed to be the nameless Pharaoh's final resting place. She traced her hand over the face as she closed her eyes.

"Why did you come back?" She whispered as her hand went still.

As she said the last word she got a sudden chill down the back of her spine. She turned around, but found that she was alone. She walked out of the room and started up the stairs when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a breathless whisper.

"Hello Isis."

She whirled around, but like before found no one.

"Come out and show yourself!" She demanded.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the person who was following her step out of the shadows. She crossed her arms as she glared at the man that looked so much like her Pharaoh.

"What are you doing here?" She seethed as Atsu slowly walked toward her.

He smirked as he looked into deep emerald eyes. "You know why I am here Isis. I came to get what rightfully belongs to me."

"I will not let you have it." Ishizu held her arms out as if that was enough to stop him.

"Like you a mere mortal can stand in the way of my destiny." Atsu smiled as he crossed his arms.

Ishizu no matter what fear she felt did not waiver from her position, but she knew deep in her heart he was right. She could not stop him without the help of the Pharaoh. For Yami was the only one who could stop his brother from accomplishing his task.

"I will give you credit you are brave, but stupid." Atsu suddenly launched himself at Ishizu and slammed her into the wall.

With all the energy she had slapped Atsu hard against the face scratching him deep with her finger nails. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a deep, baritone, menacing laugh. The fear began to fester in her soul at the sound of the laugh.

Ishizu gasped as she found her arms being pinned down and face to face with enraged plum eyes.

"Stupid woman, how dare you strike me?!" Atsu yelled as he tightened his grip on her wrists drawing blood were his nails broke the flesh.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron.

"You will pay for this insolence!" Atsu ripped her from the wall and slammer her hard on the ground.

As Ishizu landed she hit her head hard and did not make any movement as her attacker slowly circled her.

"Even though women were really of no interest to me, it has been three millennia since I had the company of a warm body next to me." Atsu licked his lips as he kneeled down next to the Egyptian.

He heard her moan as he placed his hand on her back and arousal began to stir in him as he rolled her over. He smirked as he started looking at her legs and moving up to her breasts.

"You always did interest me Isis. I always did wonder what you would feel like. Would you be as ferocious in bed as you were on the battle field?" Atsu whispered as he placed his hand on her thigh and began to work his way up.

He felt her shiver at his touch and that aroused him even more. He didn't have time for foreplay as he hurriedly unzipped his pants. He slowly climbed on top of her, but as he was about to enter the unprepared woman found himself being grabbed form behind and tossed to the ground.

He looked up to see livid lavender looking at him. He smirked as he stood composing himself as he zipped.

"Marik, why the hell did you have to ruin my fun?" Atsu gave a mock frown as he looked at the Egyptian.

"I will kill you!" Malik stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Atsu's throat and began to squeeze as hard as he could.

Atsu began to cough as he felt his air supply being cut off. He placed his hands on Marik's and tried to pull him off, but found that he was stronger than he looked.

"How dare you touch my sister!! I will fucking kill you!!" Marik yelled as his anger only caused him to apply more pressure to Atsu's throat.

Atsu could feel his whole world going black. He let out a gasp as he dug his nails deeper into Marik's skin. He was getting desperate as he tried to breath, but found it no use.

He was about to lose all consciousness as he suddenly with all the strength he had left lifted his knee to come in direct contact with Marik's groin.

Atsu let in a gulp of air as he felt Marik release his grip. He staggered back as he gently rubbed his throat. He leaned over trying to catch his breath as he cursed the Egyptian with every intake of air.

Once he finally got his bearings back he looked up and found Marik cowering on the ground holding himself and Ishizu slowly stirring. He walked over and looked down at Marik.

"You are fortunate for now, but I will end your lives as soon as my brother is taken care of." Atsu sneered as he walked out of the room.

He looked around the entire Egyptian exhibit until he laid his eyes on what he was searching for. He walked up the glass that housed his precious ankh and looked at the shimmering onyx.

"Now Atemu you will suffer as I have." Atsu said as a large crack formed in the glass causing it to shatter and release his ankh from its tomb.

* * *

Bakura and Yami waited at the airport for Malik's flight to arrive. It was still a shock at how much he had changed. He was still psychotic, but the anger he held for Yami had completely disappeared and now was on his way to help him.

"So how do we plan on getting the Priest back?" Bakura asked as he leaned against the wall.

"For once I don't really have a plan." Yami shrugged as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"What no plan. You are getting more and more like me just barge in and destroy shit." Bakura smirked.

Yami looked up at Bakura and actually gave him a genuine smile.

"Oh Pharaoh I am so proud." Bakura ran a finger across his lower lid as if wiping a tear away.

'Flight 3021, Egypt Air has now arrived.' The lady on the intercom announced.

Yami and Bakura watched as all the passengers exited and saw Malik as soon as he walked through. There was no mistaking that platinum blonde wild hair and tan. As he walked up to them they noticed he was wearing his trademark cargo khakis, form fitting sleeveless shirt, gold arm bands and earrings.

He looked up and scanned the room with his deep lavender eyes and noticed the other two yami's quickly. They stuck out with the multi colored spiked hair and snow white hair.

"Hello Pharaoh, Tomb Robber." Malik gave a small, rare smile.

"Hello Tomb Keeper." Yami said as Bakura gave a nod of the head.

After the quick greeting they walked toward the baggage claim. Yami couldn't help but look up at Malik when he got the feeling of being stared at. His intuition was correct when he saw Malik smirking at him and swiped his tongue across his lips.

"You look hot, Pharaoh!" Malik said as he looked at the man in the tight fitting leather and many arm bands and buckles.

"Hey hands off I knew him first and besides he is taken." Bakura said as he snaked an arm around Yami's lithe waist.

"Oh and who would be the lucky one?" Malik asked.

"Seto." Yami smiled.

Malik thought for a moment before his eyes went wide in realization. "Kaiba, Seto Kaiba!"

"Wow your quick." Bakura said under his breath.

Malik ignored Bakura's comment and gave Yami a sly smile. "So you and your Priest are finally back together!"

Yami nodded trying to ignore all the weird looks the tourists and other people in the airport due to Malik's outburst.

"It's about time. I saw the way you two looked at each other during Battle City." Malik crossed his arms.

"You knew then, but you hated us." Yami said as he looked at the Tomb Keeper with wide eyes.

"Hey, I hated you, but I was observant." Malik said as he watched the conveyer belt with all the luggages.

Once Malik spotted his luggage, he grabbed it and turned to the other yami's. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Bakura and Yami gave each other confused looks and they all walked out of the terminal and toward Yami's car. Once they reached their destination Malik placed his luggage in the trunk and climbed in the back seat.

Without much of a struggle they decide to head to one of the local bars to have a drink and fill Malik in on the situation.

When they got to the bar they all sat down and ordered three beers and before they knew it one turned into four.

"So your brother is back?" Malik asked trying to make sure he was hearing things correctly.

"Yes."

"So, what's with the yami reunion?" Malik asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Atsu took the priest and has him in the Shadow Realm." Bakura looked at the Pharaoh as he said this.

"So we are going to the Shadow Realm to save him." Yami added.

"Oh and let me guess who knows the Shadow Realm better than us." Malik smirked as Bakura and Yami nodded.

They sat in silence as they finished their beer. Bakura looked over at the Pharaoh as saw that he was staring down at his empty glass and for the first time took notice of the dark circles under his eyes. He looked as though he had lost his whole will to live and in a way he had. The only thing keeping him here was the thought that Seto was still alive and unharmed.

The dead silence around the table was broken when Malik finally spoke. "So any plans mighty Pharaoh?"

"None." Yami shook his head.

"So….we are just going to run in and save the Priest." Malik stated lifting one eyebrow as he regarded the Pharaoh.

"Yeah that's about it." Yami answered still not looking up.

"Well sounds like a plan to me." Malik stood up.

Bakura stood and looked down at Yami. "Are you coming?"

Yami for the first time in about twenty minutes looked up from his glass as he stood and followed the other two yami's out.

* * *

The three yami's arrived back at the game shop to see Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Ishizu and Mokuba sitting in the living room. As soon as Mokuba saw Yami he ran up and threw his arms around his waist.

Yami was taken aback as he felt his shirt beginning to get wet. He looked down at the raven haired boy and saw he had his head buried in his stomach. His heart ached at the sight. He had never seen Mokuba so torn up not even when the Big Five had Seto held captive in his own virtual reality game.

"You are going to save Seto right!" Mokuba finally looked up and into sad crimson eyes.

"Yes Mokuba we are." Yami reassured him as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

Mokuba released Yami and looked over at Bakura and Malik. He eyed Malik warily and looked toward Yami. He was about to say something when Jou, Honda and Anzu walked in.

"Are we having a sleepover or something?" Bakura asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms looking at all the people now in the room.

Yami shook his head as everyone else seemed to ignore what the Tomb Robber had just said.

Jou's eyes went wide as he pointed at Malik. "Yam's man, are ya crazy you're gonna trust that psychopath?!"

"Yes Jou I am." Yami said with no emotion in his voice.

"You're crazy?" Jou asked confused.

"No you baka! The Pharaoh, Tomb Keeper and I are all going to the shadow realm to get Kaiba back!" Bakura smacked his forehead at Jou's idiocy.

"Who better to go and destroy Atsu and get Kaiba back?" Malik added.

Yugi walked over to Yami and looked up at his other with sad amethyst eyes. "So when are you going?"

"Now aibou, I am afraid we have wasted too much time as it is." Yami frowned.

"Please be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Yugi said as he hugged Yami.

"Don't worry aibou I will be." Yami squeezed Yugi tightly.

Ryou and Marik walked up to their yami's.

"Bakura, I love you so you better come back safe." Ryou whispered.

"I will." Bakura hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips as Ryou blushed at the show of affection in front of everyone.

Marik stepped closer to his yami and looked into the familiar lavender eyes. "I know I haven't talked to you much Malik, but be careful and please protect the Pharaoh."

"We have both been ignorant with each other, but know that I have changed. I promise you my hikari I will protect the Pharaoh with my life." Malik smiled a true smile.

Everyone stood shocked at what Malik had just said. Malik disregarded the stares as he looked at Yami and winked.

Bakura turned away from his hikari and looked at Yami and Malik. "Well are we ready?"

"Wait." Yami said as he ran upstairs.

A few moments later he came back down with the Sennen Rod and handed it to Malik.

"But…Pharaoh this is…Kaiba's." Malik said confused.

"Yes it is, but you have wielded it before and I have a feeling you will need it."

"All right lets go." Bakura said as he lifted his ring from underneath his shirt.

Yami, Bakura, and Malik's sennen items started to glow a bright gold and soon a black/purple vortex appeared. The three yami's took one last glance back at everyone before walking into the portal.

Everyone stared as the portal closed wondering if they were ever going to see them again.

"Well all we can do now is wait." Yugi said somberly as he stared at the spot Yami disappeared.

* * *

Atsu walked toward where he was holding Seto and stepped into the room to see Seto still on the floor with his head down. Atsu smirked as he walked over and kneeled beside him. He got so close to Seto's ear that the CEO could feel the warm breath and lips brush lightly against his skin.

"Well Seto, Atemu is on his way to rescue you." Atsu smirked as he said this.

Seto's head shot up and he glared at the man before him. "What is your plan you bastard?!"

Atsu said nothing as he laughed at the anguish and fear in Seto's sapphire eyes.

"What are you going to do to him?!" Seto yelled once more irritated that his question has not been answered.

Atsu laughed in Seto's face.

"What's so damn funny?" Seto sneered.

"You are my priest. Have you no yet realized how I am going to destroy Atemu?"

Seto did not answer as he still continued to glare at Atsu.

"I am going to destroy him by using what he loves most." Atsu's smile increased as he watched Seto's eyes go wide in realization.

"No." Seto breathed finally coming to the conclusion of what Atsu had in mind.

"Yes I am going to use you." Atsu smirked as he watched Seto in amusement.

"I won't do it you sick ba…" He was cut off with a hard slap to the face.

"You don't have a say in this!" Atsu yelled.

"If I cannot destroy him, then you will. He would not raise a hand to you and when that moment comes you will kill him." Atsu hissed.

"No I will not and can not hurt him."

"No…well my powers say different dear Priest. Even at this very moment the shadows are twisting and corrupting your mind. Soon you will not trust your own judgment and you will look upon Atemu with hatred." Atsu smiled as he disappeared.

Seto sat alone and looking at the four dark walls surrounding him.

"I can't hurt him."

"_You will_." The shadows spoke.

"No, I love him."

"_He does not love you_."

"Shut up!" Seto yelled as he bowed his head and placed his hands to his ears to stop the voiced from invading his mind.

"_You will see what Atemu really thinks of you_."

No matter how hard Seto pressed his hands to his ears he could not keep out the voices plaguing him.

"Does he even care for me?" Seto felt as though he was drowning in a deep depression that he would never survive.

At that last statement the shadows snickered. He was already breaking and soon would be nothing but a shattered soul.

To be continued….

* * *

Please review!!

Ok so Seto is a little OOC. He can't be headstrong and confident all the time….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did….

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Yami, Bakura and Malik walked through the thick grey fog trying not to run into any of the trees if you could call them that. They all looked dead and cast dreadful shadows across the dark and desolate land. Yami stopped dead in his tracks as he thought he saw movement directly to the right of him. He turned and gasped, but as soon as he did the image seemed to fade.

The darkness was starting to play trick on the Pharaoh as he thought he saw a pair of plum almost crimson eyes watching as they made their way through the Forest of the Dead. Every time he began walking again he stopped trying to find the eyes that plagued his mind, but they seemed to always evade him. He shivered as he followed the other to yami's toward a clearing in the trees.

Finally after what seemed like days they came to the edge of one of the many graveyards that the Shadow Realm held. The gravestones seemed to tower over them as they began, cautiously, crossing through the final resting place of the dead.

They were almost halfway through when they heard an eerie moan. Bakura looked up at the night sky and his chocolate eyes went wide as he saw a figure soaring through the mist

"Hide." The Tomb Robber whispered to the other yami's.

They all scrambled as they took notice of the creature heading their way. It was in their best interest to hide and not to try to fight the monster for they knew that loss would end up in death.

"Over here!" Yami said in a hushed breath as he motioned for the other two.

Once Yami knew that Bakura and Malik saw him he dashed behind one of the many mausoleums and placed his back to the cold stone. Bakura and Malik rounded the corner and Malik came to rest beside the Pharaoh in the exact same position. Bakura on the other hand peered around the corner and watched as the monster came closer.

Not being able to hold his curiosity, Yami placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder as he too looked up at the sky to see where the creature was heading. For it was his job to keep watch over the graveyard for all eternity. Yami knew that it was he who banished this creature to do so when he sealed the Shadow Realm three millennia ago.

"It is the Reaper of Souls." Bakura whispered in Yami's ear and they watched the monster float past and soon disappear.

Yami said nothing, but only nodded. He knew perfectly well the name of that doomed creature.

Malik stepped from behind their hiding place and stopped. "Why did we run and hide? It's not like he would have killed us."

Bakura gave him a look of disbelief. "He would rip out our souls and keep them here. That seems like death to me."

"We can be killed, since we are no longer spirits and attached to our hikari's." Yami said as he turned toward Malik.

"That's no fun." Malik huffed as he sat down on one of the tombstones.

"So just think of us as human with." Yami smirked as he saw Malik place his head in his hands.

"Only we have the magic of the Shadow Realm." Bakura added as he leaned on the Pharaoh.

Malik shook his head and looked up at the two smirking yami's. "Okay let's change the subject. I want to know how we are going to find the Priest. The Shadow Realm isn't a small place by any means."

Bakura still leaning on Yami shrugged. Malik was right how in the hell were they going to find Kaiba in this place. The Shadow Realm was like an ever changing maze.

"We won't have to. Atsu will make sure I know where he is." Yami narrowed his eyes as he looked at their surroundings.

"So do you think he knows that we are here?" Bakura asked as he noticed the fog beginning to get thicker.

"Oh, he knows." Yami said as he began to walk forward.

"Just be careful and watch your step who knows where he is or what he has planned." Malik said as he stood and began to follow the other two yami's.

None of them noticed the narrowed, dark plum eyes watching from the dead tree directly behind them.

"This is too easy." Atsu smirked as he disappeared in a cloud of purple mist..

* * *

At he Motou household everyone sat in the living room staring at the spot where the three yami's disappeared. It seemed as though they had been gone for days, but in reality they had only been gone about two hours. No one said a word in those hours. The silence seemed only to intensify the nervousness in the room.

Finally Yugi had to speak what was on his mind. He felt as though he was going to lose everything that was contained in his stomach. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah me too." Mokuba spoke up as he looked at the floor.

Everyone looked at them and noticed the somber looks on their faces.

"What do ya mean? Yam's and the rest will be fine." Jou said he moved from sitting on the floor to beside Yugi on the couch.

"No something is not right with this whole kidnapping thing." Yugi said getting more frustrated by the minute. "It just doesn't make any since. He is doing it to draw Yami to him! Atsu has every intention on destroying him!"

Marik stood and walked over to kneel before the young hikari. He placed a comforting hand on Yugi's knee and looked up at him with concerned lavender eyes. "Yugi you know that Yami, Malik and Bakura are the best to handle this." .

"I know, but if Atsu is anything like Yami he has something else planned! It's not just about kidnapping Seto!" Yugi yelled as everyone looked at him with worried eyes.

Anzu bit her lip as a nervous habit and wondered if she should say anything. Yugi had always been her friend even before the Pharaoh stepped in. She would do anything for him, since she thought of him a younger brother. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Finally she found the nerve to voice her opinion. "Yami is always one step ahead of everybody else, Yugi. You should know that better than anyone since you did share a body with him for six years."

Yugi looked over at the brunette and said nothing as he sat staring at her with intense amethyst eyes. She sat up a little straighter as he held her breath waiting to see what Yugi was going to do or say. When it came to the Pharaoh he was protective. Now at this moment he reminded her of Yami with the way he was looking at her.

He didn't say a word, but he seemed to be looking into her soul as if he was searching for some ulterior motive. To say it made her uneasy was an understatement. She felt like getting up and running as far away as she could get.

Finally after seeming to find the answer her soul was hiding Yugi sat back in his seat a little and gave a small smile. "Thank you Anzu. You're right; Yami has been able to handle everything that has been laid before him."

Mokuba frowned at Anzu's comment. He knew she meant well, but was getting tired of the positive remarks she always seemed to provide. Especially since his brother was in the center of what they were talking about.

Yami may be able to handle the Shadow Realm, but could Seto. Everything he had heard about it, causing people to lose their sanity and go mad didn't make him feel any better about his brother's situation. Yami had never let him down so far and he prayed to the Gods that this time was no different. He didn't know if he could forgive the former Pharaoh if anything happened to Seto.

Yugi sat further back in the couch. He really wanted to believe what Anzu had said, but his mind was screaming that something was terribly wrong. All he could think of was how emotions clouded the mind and even a Pharaoh was not immune to this.

* * *

Seto sat with his head in his hands and rocked back and forth mumbling to himself. He was beginning to question everything he thought to be the truth. He tried to remember Yami, but found that all memories of his love were dissolving. He couldn't even remember how they first met or that dreadful day Yami left for the after life.

Seto growled deep in his throat as he tried to remember what happened when he was reunited with his love after his return from the underworld. He pulled his hair as he felt his resolve leaving him. Hell he couldn't' even remember Yami's eye color!

At that last thought he looked up as the tears fell from his eyes. "What was the color of his eyes?" Seto strained to get the question past his lips.

How could he forget?

Atsu watched as Seto battled within his own mind and smirked as he watched the sad lost look in Seto's eyes. "I am going to enjoy this."

Atsu stepped out of the shadows and looked down at his captor. "So my Priest have you thought of any reason why Atemu has not come for you yet?"

Seto looked up and Atsu saw just how pained he was. "No."

"It is simple. He does not love you."

Seto looked up into Atsu's eyes as he bent down and placed his hand on Seto's cheek. Seto tilted his head to the side in a child like manner as he took in the color of Atsu's eyes. 'Where Yami's eyes plum? Where they the same color as his brother's.'

Atsu noticed this new confusion lacing beautiful sapphire eyes and smiled. "I though…I love you Seto and if you help me destroy Atemu we can be together,"

Seto seemed to break from the trance he was in and shook his head in defiance. "No Yami still loves me!"

"Then why is he not here dear Priest answer me that?" Atsu sneered as he stood.

"I know Yami and he will come for me like he has before!" Seto let the tears fall freely from his eyes not remembering any of the circumstances Yami had helped him.

"Atemu is only using you! He has always used you!" Atsu yelled.

"No Yami is not like that!" Seto cried out.

"So Priest tell me what is he like?"

Seto said nothing as he looked up at his captor with tear filled sapphire eyes. What was Yami like? Seto placed a hand to his mouth as his eyes went wide. He knew Yami looked like the man before him, but that is all he knew. He had forgotten everything else.

"Oh, my dear Priest, you can not remember." Atsu smirked as he looked at the broken man before him.

Seto drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his knees as the tears ran from his eyes. "Gods, please help me."

Even though it was a faint whisper Atsu still heard the desperate plea and smiled as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Bakura stopped as he looked around. The fog was growing thicker and making it hard to see where he was walking. His eyes narrowed as he voiced his concern. "I don't like this,"

"I know something is not right." Malik said as he stopped at looked at Bakura.

Yami looked around with alert crimson eyes as he watched the fog roll in around him. He knew the Shadow Realm had weird phases, but nothing like this had ever happened. He felt a dark presence and turned to look at Bakura and Malik. Before he could voice his concerns the earth shifted and shook violently.

"What the hell!" Bakura yelled as he fell backwards landing on his back hard.

"An earthquake?" Malik was on his hands and knees.

Yami tried as hard as he could to keep his balance, but it was futile. He gasped as he fell forward and landed hard on his face. He moaned as he rolled over on his back trying to find the strength to sit up. It was not wise to be in such a vulnerable position. Especially since he had no idea of what was going to happen next.

"There are no earthquakes in the Shadow Realm." Bakura looked over at Malik.

"I didn't think so. So then what was it?" Malik stood rubbing his rear end as he looked around and noticed Yami was sitting on the ground holding his nose.

"Not sure." Yami mumbled out as he shrugged.

"Whatever it was it sucked." Bakura said as he stood and looked over at Yami who had blood coming from his nose.

"Pharaoh are you alright?" Bakura asked.

Yami nodded as he wiped the blood leaving a smear of pink under his nose.

"We better find the Priest and quick." Malik said.

Yami finally stood up, but was knocked back to the ground by some unseen force.

"What in the name of Ra was that?!" Yami yelled as he looked up and saw a black swirling mass.

"Shadows!" Malik yelled as he ran forward and grabbed Yami's hand to help him up.

"Come on we need to get out of here!" Malik yelled back at Bakura.

"I'm coming you…." Bakura was cut off when a shadow came out of no where and knocked him back.

"Shit! Run Pharaoh!" Malik yelled as he went back to get Bakura.

Just as he was about to reach Bakura the ground shook violently and began to break apart.

"Bakura! Malik!" Yami yelled when he lost sight of them.

"Bakura! Malik!" He ran blindly to where he last saw them.

He stopped as soon as he saw Malik who was halfway over the large crevasse that had been created by the shifting land.

Yami ran up to him as saw that he was struggling to hang on to something. He looked over the edge and saw that he was hanging on to Bakura.

"Shit! Bakura hang on!" Yami yelled as he got on his stomach beside Malik and reached as far as he could.

"Give me your other hand!" Yami yelled.

Bakura tried but could not reach him. He could feel Malik's grip slipping on his hand. He looked down and saw nothing, but a dark void. He closed his eyes wishing he had not been stupid enough to look at where he might heading.

"Ra…Bakura you need to lose some weight." Malik said as he tried to pull him up.

"Shut up Malik!" Bakura yelled.

All of a sudden another black swirling mass appeared.

"Quick Pharaoh help me pull him up!"

Yami reached one more time and finally got a hold of Bakura's other hand. They almost had him up and out of the crevasse when another violent quake hit causing everything to break and shift more. The shadows saw the three struggling to hang on and saw it to be a perfect time to attack.

They swooped down and knocked Malik off balance causing him to fall forward. He let go of Bakura's hand so he could try and grab something to keep him from falling to his death.

"Shit!" Malik yelled as he dug his fingers into the jagged rocks trying to keep from falling into the dark abyss directly below him.

"Do something Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled as he once again began to lose his grip.

Yami nodded as he stood up. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the shadows that were swirling around. They flew forward and began to circle around him.

He heard their laughter and taunts in his mind as he shut his eyes tightly and the Sennen Puzzle began to glow brightly. Then a burst of bright gold light erupted from the puzzle as he heard the shadows start to scream. As soon as it started it had stopped. He opened his eyes and looked around to see if any more shadows lurked about.

When he thought it was clear he bent down to help Bakura up. With much struggle he finally pulled him up and then with Bakura's help pulled Malik up as well.

"That was fun." Malik replied snidely.

Yami and Bakura just rolled their eyes at the Tomb Keeper.

"Well come on you two let's go. We've wasted to much time already" Yami said as he walked away followed by Malik and Bakura.

* * *

Seto sat in his prison wondering if Yami was really coming for him. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Will he come for me?

'Of course he will you baka!' His mind yelled.

"How can you be so sure?" Seto asked aloud.

'Because it is Yami we are talking about.' His mind answered.

"It must be this place." Seto whispered as he looked around again.

"Where is he?" Seto asked no one.

The shadows lurking around snickered.

'_He isn't coming_'

'_You are not worth his time_'

'_He never did love you_'

'_He only used you_'

"Stop! Stop it! You lie!" Seto yelled as loud as he could.

'_You will see with your own eyes_'

Seto put his head down and the tears began to fall from his eyes once more.

"Yami…have you forgotten me?" He asked himself.

"Did you ever really love me? Why have you not come for me?"

Seto threw up on the floor of his prison as he thought of Yami never really loving him. He may not have remembered everything about Yami, but the thought of not having his love was absolutely killing him.

"Maybe Atsu was right? Yami was the evil one all along and all he ever did was use me." That thought made Seto even more sick to his stomach.

Suddenly the room started to spin and before he passed out he yelled at the top of lungs.

"YAMI WHY?!"

Outside of Seto's shadowy prison Atsu smiled.

"Soon Atemu you will be destroyed by the one you love." He laughed as he walked into he shadows.

To be continued……

* * *

I'm evil….anyway please review!! Also sorry for the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!

**Chapter dedication**: To **barrie18 **who gave me a wonderful idea for Atsu and Seto!! Thank You!!

* * *

Chapter Nine

The yami's finally neared the end of the unnaturally long cemetery and they noticed that the once thick fog was now a light mist covering the ground. Yami said noting as he gave a huff and continued the task of trying to wipe the blood from under his nose only spreading it across his cheek in the process. Bakura could only chuckle as he watched the monarch, who was not so regal looking at the moment.

Yami turned narrow eyes at the Tomb Robber and gave an irritated sigh. "Shut up, Bakura."

Bakura continued to laugh knowing that the Pharaoh couldn't threaten to send him to the Shadow Realm since they were already in the hellish place.

Malik sighed as he and the others had now stopped walking. He looked at the other two yami's and even though the sight of the Pharaoh having a problem getting the blood off was comical, now was not the time to make light of any situation.

He stepped closer to Yami and Bakura and placed his hands in his pockets. "Maybe we should split up?"

"Are you crazy?" Bakura asked as he arched an eyebrow now directing his attention away from the Pharaoh.

Malik looked at Bakura with expressionless lavender eyes as he saw the Tomb Robber shrug. He left himself wide open for any smart ass comment the thief had.

"Wait…yeah you are, but splitting up is the stupidest idea you have ever had." Bakura sat down on one of the many grave stones.

"Oh and what did you have in mind. I am open to any suggestions?" Malik said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest narrowing his lavender eyes.

Before Bakura could open his mouth, Yami turned to the albino cutting off any other comments. "Actually Tomb Robber it is not a bad idea."

"What! Pharaoh I thought you had more sense than that!" Bakura looked at the former monarch with wide chocolate eyes.

"I know it may be very dangerous, but I fear at this rate we may never save Seto." Yami said as he sat on the grave stone beside of Bakura.

Malik looked at the two and then walked to stand in front of them. "Well then it is settled we split up."

Bakura shot him a glare.

Malik shrugged. "Hey, Yami said it wouldn't be a bad idea and he IS the Pharaoh."

"Fine, but I still think it is a stupid idea." Bakura sighed as he stood up.

"Alright just be careful Atsu is not someone to take lightly." Yami said as he stood.

Malik smiled an evil smile followed by Bakura giving his own sinister smile. "Neither are we." They said in unison.

Yami smiled as all three branched off in different directions.

* * *

--

Seto awoke and found that his hands had been freed from the shackles that had held them. He rubbed his wrists as he looked around the room. He was still in the same dungeon he was in earlier. He sighed as he had hoped that Yami had come for him and released him from this hell.

"Yami." Seto whispered as he lowered his head. Tears began to fall only to be wiped feverishly away. He growled in frustration at this sign of weakness. He was disgusted with himself. Not just for depending on someone else, but crying. He was crying over someone he could hardly remember.

Seto was drawn form his despair as he heard a door open. He looked up and saw Atsu standing in the doorway looking at him with a smile on his face. "Hello, my Priest."

Seto said nothing as he looked up at the man before him. He was too weak to move or even try and defend himself. That is if he did want to defend himself. He watched with wary sapphire eyes as the man walked forward and kneeled before him.

Atsu leaned closer and to his surprise found Seto leaning into him as if welcoming the contact.

With a breath that sent shivers down his spine Atsu whispered in Seto's ear. "Have you decided who it is your love will be given too?"

Seto was taken aback as he thought of what the man had just said. He couldn't believe that he was even being asked this question. With a cracked voice he whispered even though he wondered why he was saying this name at all. How could he love someone who he had almost completely forgotten? "Yami."

Atsu pulled back and whispered. "You still think he will come for you?"

Seto looked into deep plum eyes and found they shown a small hint of hurt in them. He turned away not able to look at the man that seemed so familiar to him, but didn't know why. He closed his sapphire eyes and bowed his head. His mind was racing, trying to understand what was happening to him.

"Well my Priest, do you think he will come for you?" Atsu gave a small smile realizing that Seto was beginning to break.

Seto looked up at Atsu his heart breaking as he answered. "I don't know."

"You know Seto; you just can not admit it." Atsu's smile widened as he saw confusion lace beautiful sapphire.

"You know that Atemu or Yami as you call him is not coming for you." Atsu bent to both knees as he took Seto's hands in his. "You know that he never loved you and that is why he is not here now."

Seto's eyes widened as he felt the final barrier break as he began to shake. He didn't even protest when Atsu pulled him closer. He pulled Seto's head down onto his chest and ran his hands through chestnut locks trying to calm him down.

"Hush, my love. We will make him pay for lying to you and deserting you." Atsu smirked as he rested his head on Seto's taking in the sweet smell of his cologne.

* * *

--

Yugi got up and walked over to the wall and looked at the picture of him and Yami. Yami was standing with his arm draped around Yugi's shoulder and a wide smile on his lips. He had his arm around Yami's waist and also had a huge smile on his face. They were so happy that day. For that was the day Yami returned from the underworld with a body of his own.

He looked at the picture below it and laughed a little. It was of him tackling Yami while he was reading. He had never seen Yami's eyes that big. What wasn't caught on camera though was the tickling match after words. Yami had pinned him to the ground and he thought for sure he was going to soil himself.

"Umm, Yugi?" Mokuba walked up behind him.

"Yeah." Yugi never removed his eyes from the pictures as he answered the young Kaiba.

"Do you think that they are all right? I mean it has been a long time."

"They are fine. Yami wouldn't let anything happen." Yugi turned as he smiled.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. I…I'm just worried about Seto." Mokuba said as his shoulders sagged and walked off to go and watched Jou and Ryou who were sitting at the kitchen table dueling.

Anzu walked up to Yugi after Mokuba left. She looked down at the young man that he had become. He had grown a lot since the first day they met. Not just physically, but mentally as well. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She had to voice her concern as Mokuba had. "Yugi, they should have been back by now."

Yugi looked up at her and saw the worried look on her face.

"I know, but I have faith in Yami." He gave a small sad smile.

Anzu said nothing as she looked down at her friend. She too had faith in the monarch, but couldn't help but feel that he was in way over his head. From what Isis had said and the vision they had witnessed in the museum proved that Atsu would do whatever he could to destroy the former Pharaoh.

She sighed as she looked down at Yugi who had now turned his back to her looking at the pictures lining the wall. She slowly turned and went to join Mokuba and the rest in the kitchen leaving Yugi alone in his thoughts.

'Yami, I am so worried about you. You promised you would come back with everyone else.' He said to himself as tears quietly ran from his amethyst eyes.

* * *

--

Malik walked through the vast fog, but came to a halt when he heard laughter. It sounded as though it was coming from all around him. He turned and looked in every direction, but saw nothing, but the dead terrain of the hellish land.

"Who's there?!" He yelled.

He waited, listening for any sign that someone or something was around. The only thing that answered was a dead silence. There was no sound; he could only hear his heart beat thudding in his ears as his pulse began to race.

"Show Yourself!" He tried for an answer one more time.

He then felt as though every hair on his body was standing on end and a chill ran down his spine at the thought of something behind him. He turned around and deep lavender met dark plum.

"Atsu." He breathed.

"So you do remember me Tomb Keeper. Well, at least you know of me thanks to your ancestors." Atsu smirked.

Without wasting any time Malik grabbed Atsu by the shirt and held him up. "Where is Kaiba?!"

"I did not know you cared so much for the priest. That and you are getting along with my brother so well." Atsu's smirk broadened.

"I have come to terms with my evil past, but I don't need to explain them to you." Malik hissed as he threw Atsu hard up against one of the many rocks that lined the terrain.

Atsu sat up and felt a warm liquid running down the back of his neck. He placed a hand behind his head and brought it too his face as he saw the scarlet covering his fingers. This only angered him more as he looked at the platinum blonde before him.

"You think you can defeat me! Seth's Sennen Item is useless to you!" Atsu yelled as he noticed the Sennen Rod hanging from his belt.

"I don't need that to destroy you!" Malik yelled as he ran full speed and punched Atsu in the jaw sending him to the ground.

Atsu sat up as and rubbed his jaw lightly as he looked up at Malik. "Well I see you haven't lost your touch, but neither have I."

A mist of black and purple started to swirl around him. Malik growled knowing that while the shadows were protecting him, there was no way he could lay a hand on the traitor before him.

Unless….

"The shadows bow to me and do my bidding!" Atsu said as he held his hand out toward Malik.

Malik pulled the Sennen Rod from his belt and pointed it toward Atsu as a smirk played on his face. "We will see who is able to control the shadows."

"Now Tomb Keeper it is time you pay for your actions!" Atsu yelled as the mist shot toward Malik slithering like a snake.

Malik lifted the Sennen Rod and with a flash of golden light the mist that was nearing him and the mist protecting Atsu had now dispersed. He smiled as he unsheathed the hidden dagger that was in the Sennen Item. He started to Advance toward Atsu when he noticed a shadow begin to encircle him.

Atsu laughed as he stood and walked toward the now defenseless man. "Were you never taught to keep you eyes on the enemy at all times."

"W-what is this!?" Malik gasped as he felt the mist getting tighter by the second.

Atsu stepped closer taking the Sennen rod from Malik's grasp raising his head with the once hidden blade. He didn't push hard enough to break the skin, but Malik knew that if he wanted he could slit his throat and in mere minutes he would bleed out.

He would greatly accept his demise, for he had failed. Once again he failed the Pharaoh that his family was supposed to protect. He grit his teeth, for he would not cry out. He would take whatever fate had in store for him with dignity and not give Atsu the satisfaction of him begging for his life.

"I once admired you when you were out to destroy my brother. You were evil and deceitful, but you have changed since Atemu banished you." Atsu sneered as he dug the blade deeper in Malik's neck causing blood to trickle from the wound.

"You went back to Egypt and repented your ways to the great gods Horus and Herete. You turned soft and began to cherish all the good Atemu had done." Atsu's eyes narrowed farther till they were mere slits. "You and that Tomb Robber are a disappointment and soon he will be mine as well."

Malik spat in Atsu's face as his lavender eyes narrowed and lips curled onto a smirk. Atsu dug the blade deeper as he drug it across the Egyptians tan neck drawing a thin line of blood.

He withdrew the blade and watched as the shadows constricted even more causing the blonde to gasp for air. It was a pity that he had other plans for the Tomb Keeper, it would have been enjoyable to watch him fight for every breath until he finally succumbed to his death.

"I will turn your mind back to darkness once again and you will be as you were before Atemu corrupted your mind." Atsu said as he looked at the struggling form before him.

"I…will never…go against…my…Pharaoh again." Malik gasped out as he struggled to breathe.

"I will see that you do." Atsu smirked.

"I am sorry, I have failed you my Pharaoh." Malik said before darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

--

Marik gasped as he sat straight up and got a far off look in his eyes. He started to sweat and his sister looked at him and her cobalt eyes widened as she saw him starting to struggle for every breath.

"Marik are you okay?" Ishizu asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He never answered her and remained sitting with a distant look in his eyes as his breathing became labored.

"Marik!?" Ishizu shook him a little, but still there was no change.

Anzu heard the commotion and came running into the room. It seemed that everything had taken a turn for the worse. She looked at the panic on Ishizu's face and yelled. "Yugi! Guys! Something is wrong with Marik!"

Everyone came running into the room and Yugi got in front of Marik and grabbed both shoulders.

"Marik snap out of it!" Yugi shook him slightly.

Malik's eyes slowly slid closed and Ishizu started to panic as she stood and placed her hand around her Sennen Tauk.

Everyone watched as a small gold light erupted, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at the group of people that were in the room. "I…It's not working. I can not read anything."

While Yugi was looking at Ishizu wondering what was going on and what she was trying to do he felt a hard push. "What the…Jou!"

Jou had pushed Yugi away and began to shake Marik harder. "Come on man wake the hell up!"

"Jou you're going to hurt him!" Anzu yelled as she grabbed him by the shoulders trying to pull him off.

Jou's attempts paid off as they heard a moan and Marik slowly opened clouded lavender eyes and looked at the group gathered in front of him. He looked into the worried faces and knew that what he was about to say would worry them more.

"Brother are you alright?" Ishizu asked as she sat down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his knee.

"No." Marik whispered as he looked down at his feet. "He…has him."

Everyone looked at one another until Jou spoke up. "Who has who?"

Marik swallowed hard and in a cracked, strained voice spoke. "Atsu has Malik."

"No…how do you know?" Yugi asked for he didn't believe his ears.

"I felt the fear and the last thing he said was I am sorry I failed you my Pharaoh." Marik looked at Yugi

"I hope Bakura and Yami are alright." Ryou said as he placed his hand to his mouth and started to bite his nails.

Everyone nodded as they looked somberly at the state Marik was in.

* * *

--

Yami looked around and watched as the fog slowly lifted from in front of him. A deep panic filled his mind as he looked around and found to his relief and dismay that he was completely alone.

He stood and looked down at his Sennen Puzzle. He ran his index finger over the eye in the middle tracing every detail. "You knew I would need you again. You are a gift and a curse."

His eyes narrowed as he placed his hand around it holding it so tightly that it dug deep into his palm causing blood to pour out around it and drip silently onto the ground.

He did not flinch as he continued to squeeze harder causing more blood to pour out of his open wounds. Fear was now clenching his heart and it was not from wondering what was lurking in the darkness with him, but the overwhelming darkness within himself. He could feel that madness was starting to settle deep into his thoughts as he watched the blood drip from his self inflicted wounds and mix with the dirt at his feet.

He lifted the Sennen Puzzle over his head and as it rested in his hands a sinister smile graced his lips. "This must be how you looked when you were brought into this world 3,000 years ago."

He watched as fresh blood dripped down the Eye of Horus in the center. "You were covered with the blood of innocents the day you were forged from the city of Kul Elna."

"I was innocent too, the day you took my life." Yami whispered as his eyes began to turn the color of night. "You were the reason I sealed my soul. You were the reason I had to leave the love of my life."

Yami's eyes were now almost completely onyx in color as he walked toward the edge of a steep cliff. "I have nothing left. You have taken everything away from me."

His eyes went from hard and angry to soft and serene as a peaceful unseen veil seemed to cover his body. Nothing seemed to matter any more as he looked down at the jagged rocks that lined the bottom of the ravine. It was then that he realized what he had to do.

He closed his eyes and started to fall forward ensuring his own demise when a harsh whisper seemed to pierce the darkness of his mind. 'Pharaoh, No!'

At the sound of that voice all of Yami's logic seemed to come rushing back at once. That familiar voice reminded him instantly of why he was here in this hell. It was a voice he knew all too well. He knew it 3,000 years ago and now in the present.

Yami dropped to his hands and knees as the Puzzle fell hard to the ground before him. His watched in horror as he waited for the item to shatter and once again trap his soul in the void of nothingness like it had so many millennia ago. He held his breath as it came to rest on the ground unharmed. With a sigh he bowed his head, grateful that at least at this second the gods were on his side.

Without giving it a second thought he reached out and grabbed the Sennen Puzzle and placed it around his neck as he sat up on his knees. He quickly regretted the movement as a wave of dizziness shot through his head. He closed his eyes and let in and out a few deep breathes as to regain his composure. He opened his eyes and slowly stood.

He remained standing still until the world around him let out a deafening rumble. He felt the violent tremor below his feet, but before he had time to react was heaved to the ground. He landed hard on the ground and felt a horrid pain as he slammed his head on one of the many rocks below him.

He tried to fight it, as his vision began to fade in and out, but his body had been through too much. His consciousness started to leave him as he cried out. "Ra... please...no!"

Then there was nothing but darkness.

To Be Continued……

* * *

Cliffie I know. I can't help it.

Please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, Okay I know been a long time since updated. Sorry. Make my explanation short. Got married, bought house, medical, depression, anxiety and quite my job... a lot of stuff...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Yami lay on the ground with blood dripping from his hands where the Sennen Puzzle had dug in. He moaned and tried to open his eyes, but it seemed that they would not listen to what his mind was telling them to do. He let a growl escape his throat, but that was a mistake as he began to cough and felt warm liquid leave his mouth. He was too weak and the Shadow Realm didn't seem to help the predicament he was in.

As he lay perfectly still he heard a soft whisper of wind and what sounded like light footsteps nearing him. Ironic that he could not see or speak but, at least his hearing had not left him. Panic started to set in and as hard as he tried could still not open his eyes. He let out a breath and lay completely still maybe whatever it was would think him asleep or dead, preferably the latter.

He froze as he felt warmth spread over his eyes as if a hand had been laid on them and in a soft barely audible voice he heard a title that only the Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper called him.

"Pharaoh"

The word was soft spoken as if the person saying it was afraid to call him by his once former title. A familiar voice that sounded like silk, yet held firm and did not waver even though there was strong emotion in the voice as though it was about to cry.

"Atemu"

The soft voice said his real given name instead of what everyone else called him. Yami was the name he kept upon his return from the afterlife. It suited him. He wanted to start anew even though since he was freed from the Sennen Puzzle years ago he wanted to know who and what he truly was.

"Please open your eyes."

The familiar voice pleaded and Yami fought an internal battle with himself. Did he want to see the person who was speaking to him? Even thought he knew the voice he could not bring himself to look. It sounded faded and ghost like. He did not want to see what he feared since coming here. His heart may break at the disappointment.

Finally as though against his will he opened his crimson eyes and a mist of blue and silver invaded the darkness. He squinted and tried to make out the figure that was so close beside him.

"Thank Ra you are safe." The smooth voice said again.

Against his better judgment Yami whispered, "Seto?

The silence was long, too long and a growing panic began to fill Yami's chest and his heart began to beat rapidly. His vision began to fade once more. He closed his eyes and tears began to slip through the thick lashes leaving trails on his dirty face. He tried to stop them, but the more he tried the harder they fell. He did not whimper nor cry out. He was too weak to even let out the scream that was building in this throat.

A hand wrapped around his and the person kneeling beside him pulled his hand up and pressed his lips to the former monarchs' palm. Yami did let out a gasp at this gesture. There was only one person who had ever done that and the one beside him was not his love.

Then the voice softer this time finally spoke. "No…I am not Seto, but someone who loved you three millennia ago. The one you left not so long ago to rejoin this world."

Yami let out a gasp that sounded like a sob at the revaluation that he was just given. The person beside him was his Priest. His other love, even though he and Seto was one in the same. Reincarnations, like Yugi was to him.

"Seth" Yami finally breathed his voice sounding raspy as though he hadn't used it in years. He opened his eyes again, but found that his vision was no better than it was the first time.

"My Pharaoh I have come to tell you what has happened." Seth whispered as he looked into hazy crimson eyes.

"Am…am I dead?" Yami whispered fearing the answer to the question he just asked.

"No you are not." Seth laid his hand over Yami's other hand that rested on the monarchs' stomach.

Seth looked at his Pharaoh and saw the pain both physical and emotional in his eyes. He did not know how to tell his love what was to come. The vision would surely kill his Pharaoh. A broken heart was not something to take lightly. He knew from experience, but he had a country to rule, but the memory of his love's death haunted him until the day he died.

"I have come to tell you something that will upset you Atemu." Seth finally breathed.

Yami looked at his once High Priest now that his vision was returning, though still a little blurry, but his vision was clear enough to see the deep sadness the sapphire eyes held.

"No…please tell me that Seto is alright." Yami pleaded as he tried to sit up only to fall back to the ground once more

"My Pharaoh, Malik has been captured by Atsu." Seth said as he let go of Yami's hand and placed his arm behind his back to help him sit up.

"No! Please tell me this is not true. We already have lost so much in this hell!" Yami tried to scream, but it only came out as a whine since his voice was broken.

Seth nodded sadly as he looked into crimson eyes. "He is going to use the shadows to slowly corrupt Malik's mind and turn him against you."

Yami looked up at his priest and saw that there was more than just Malik being captured. Seth was not telling him the whole truth and his heart stopped at the look in those sapphire eyes so much like Seto's.

"So now not only do I have to keep an eye out for Atsu but Malik as well." Yami looked down at the ground not wanting to know the whole truth that he knew Seth was about to tell him.

Seth closed his eyes not wanting to see the look of hurt in those beautiful crimson eyes as he spoke the words that would crush his love. "That is not all Atemu." Seth whispered.

Yami looked up at Seth with a questioning glance. "What are you saying, Seth? Haven't I been put through enough? Haven't the ones I love and care for the most been put through enough?" This time Yami's voice was almost back to his deep baritone.

Seth still not looking at his Pharaoh let out a long sigh. "Atsu and Malik will not be your most difficult opponents. That will come from the one you cherish most."

Yami's eyes went wide at hearing this. "Seto, you're saying that he will use my love against me"

Seth could say nothing so he only nodded.

Tears started to form once more in the crimson eyes. Hadn't enough been taken from him already? He could not bear having to face the person he loved. How could he fight Seto? Simple, he couldn't. He would let Seto take his life and not lift a finger to stop him.

"Atemu please be on your guard and know that deep down the Seto you have come to love will still be there, but it will not be easy to break the barriers that Atsu has put around his mind and heart." Seth whispered as he began to fade.

"Seth wait you can't leave me like this!" Yami scrambled to his feet only to fall hard on his knees sending a wave of pain through his already battered body.

"I will help you as much as I can, but for now I must leave." Seth tried to smile as he vanished.

Yami stared at where Seth just was and then looked up at the dark purple sky. "Atsu, you are turning Seto against me. You know I cannot fight him. That will be the end of me if I have to."

Yami placed his hand on a jagged rock to help him stand and in doing so caused more blood to gush from the deep gashes in his hand. "I made a promise to Marik, Ryou and Mokuba that I would bring everyone back safe."

He started to shake not just because he was weak, but because he knew he had made Yugi the same promise that he made the other three. He had promised his hikari that he would return to him as well. He slid back down and sat in the blood he had earlier laid, put his hands over his face and let out the scream he had been holding in.

He would do what he could to bring back the other yami's and Seto, but he could not say the same for him. If he had to trap his soul with Atsu's to stop the carnage then he would do so.

Yami finally removed his hands from his face and his once crimson eyes had turned onyx once more. The Shadow Realm was slowly eating away at him and letting the anger and hatred come to the surface. He let his lips curl into a feral smile as he said his next words. "Atsu, you will pay for what you are putting me through. Brother or not your blood will stain my hands!"

* * *

Yugi sat up and clutched his chest with his hand as tears began to flow from his eyes. His emotions went from sad and empty to anger and hatred in a matter of minutes. Yami was changing and he could feel it. He knew that if he didn't lose him physically that mentally he would. He would be just like Malik and Bakura was when they first surfaced.

Jou looked over at Yugi and saw that his face was red and tears streaming from his eyes. "Yuge what's wrong?"

"It's Yami." Was the only thing Yugi could say at that moment not trusting his emotions?

"Is he okay?" Anzu asked as she sat down beside Yugi.

Yugi wiped his eyes trying to stop the tears that were falling. He knew that they weren't his emotions, but Yami's. Just like Marik, he could feel the bond when something bad had happened.

"Yugi tell us what is upsetting you?" Ryou asked.

"It's not me." Yugi said still trying to dry his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked as he looked at Yugi with worried eyes.

"It's Yami he is so upset that I am able to feel it." Yugi looked up with tear filled amethyst eyes. Everyone was looking at him with sympathetic eyes as he tried to still the tears, but now they were no longer Yami's alone, but his as well.

Marik kneeled before him and looked at the Pharaoh's hikari taking the smaller hands in his. "Is he hurt? Did Atsu hurt him?"

Yugi shook his head. "No it is an emotional hurt. It feels as though his heart is breaking in two, but there is also so much anger pent up inside of him. I'm afraid of what this might do to him. What if he is no longer the Yami I knew?"

"That won't happen Yuge and you know it Yam's will not let the darkness or whatever take him over." Jou said as he sat at the table flipping through his cards.

"I hope your right Jounouchi, but I'm still fearful that Yami will let the darkness eat away at him and he might become as sadistic and twisted as Atsu." Yugi said not looking at any of his friends, but looking at the picture of Yami and him hanging on the wall.

* * *

Seto looked up when the door to his prison opened and someone was thrown in. The person was wrapped in shadows, but slowly they began to disappear revealing a tan man with platinum blonde hair. Once the shadows were completely gone he cautiously made his way over to the unconscious man.

Seto bent down and carefully rolled the body over looking at the black tattoos that were under the closed eyes of the blonde. Some memories flashed across the sapphire eyes and there was no mistake this man was who he had met during Duel City. A name came to mind.

"Malik?"

The said person moaned and opened deep lavender eyes and looked up at the man before him. "Priest?"

"My name is Seto, not Priest." Seto said a little annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

Malik sat up and put a finger to his neck were the Sennen Rod and cut him. He took his finger away and looked at the deep red blood against his tan skin. "That bastard cut me! With my own Sennen Item!"

Seto sat back on the floor looking at the man with both disgust and amusement. "What are you doing here?"

Malik looked up and into the sapphire eyes of the reincarnated High Priest. "I'm here to save your sorry ass."

Seto deadpanned. "You're not doing a very good job."

"Technicalities!" Malik said as he flipped his hair and walked around the room.

Seto sat and watched annoyed as Malik paced around the room. Where all the yami's this crazy or just this one? He could not take watching the man pace so he leaned against the stone wall and closed his eyes sighing as he did so.

Finally Malik stopped pacing and sat down on the dirty stone floor. He looked at Seto and blew a piece of platinum hair from his eyes. He thought it best to make idle conversation than sit in uncomfortable silence. "The Pharaoh's really worried about you."

Seto opened his eyes and gave Malik a bewildered look. "Pharaoh?"

"You know, Yami, Shorter than me, tan, multi-color pointed hair, crimson eyes….."

"I know who he is!" Seto cut Malik off mid rant. "He's here?"

Malik gave the Priest an annoyed look. "Of course he's here you baka!"

"Why?" Seto countered wondering what in the hell Yami was doing here.

"You know to be a big CEO, you really are dense you know that? He is here to get you out of this place." Malik said as he gave Seto a worried look.

"Hn…" Seto rolled his eyes and closed them not wanting to hear anything more about Yami.

Malik stood up and walked over to the Priest, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "He risked his life and ours coming here to save you! He loves you and all you can do is snort and roll your eyes!"

"Hn…is that the lie he told you." Seto whispered.

"What! Yami had never been anything but truthful to you!" Malik yelled uncrossing his arms and pulling Seto roughly from the ground.

Seto looked straight into the Tomb Keepers eyes and what Malik saw scared him. The smile on Seto's lips was pure evil and his sapphire eyes held a sinister darkness. Malik let go and stepped back trying to understand what was going on.

"Yami doesn't care for anyone but himself! I have just come to realize this now!" Seto said in a low yet hateful tone.

"No Priest that is all a lie that bastard made up! The Pharaoh has never been that way! Atsu is using the shadows to twist your mind!" Malik yelled.

Seto was about to kick Malik in a very sensitive area when the cell door opened and Atsu stepped in. He smirked as he saw the look in Seto's eyes, pure unadulterated loathing and hate in the once soft sapphire eyes. He made his way over to stand beside Seto.

"So have you made a decision?" Atsu smirked at Malik knowing what Seto's answer would be.

Seto said nothing, but what he did shocked Malik speechless. The Priest turned and pressed his lips hard to Atsu's. He lifted Atsu up like he had done Yami so many times. Malik watched horrified as Atsu wrapped his arms around Seto and deepened the kiss.

"No Priest stop you don't know what you're doing!" Malik yelled.

"Atsu broke the passionate kiss between him and Seto and turned plum eyes toward Malik. "This will teach you to learn your place and not interrupt!" Atsu held out his hand and Malik was thrust into the wall hard. He let out a sharp yelp of pain as he slid to the floor.

"Come my love; let us not worry about him. The shadows will eventually consume him and he will see the error of his ways and who truly is the rightful Pharaoh." Atsu said as he snaked his arm around Seto's waist.

Malik looked up and saw them walking out the door together as Atsu looked back and gave him a sinister smirk and wink as the door closed. Malik sat dumbfounded at what had just happened. He worried about Yami and Bakura and how they were doing.

Even though he cared deeply for Bakura and worried for him, He was more worried about the Pharaoh. Yami was the one with the most to lose, in both life times. What would it do to him to lose his Priest twice?

"Please Pharaoh. Stop this madness before it goes any farther." Malik sighed as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Bakura walked along a row of grave stones in one of the many cemeteries in the Shadow Realm. Every shadow seemed to twist themselves into horrible shapes of skeletons and dismembered bodies. Once Bakura didn't mind and actually enjoyed seeing this, but now it put his nerves on end.

"I wonder how Yami and Malik are fairing." He whispered to himself as he kept a sharp eye open on mists changing shapes around him.

Bakura stopped when he heard footsteps ahead of him and hurried to hide behind one of the tall grave stones. He peeked around the corner and saw no one so he slid behind the stone again. He listened for any more sounds that may indicate that someone was near. He sat and watched the mists take on different shapes and after what seemed like forever without any noises he decided to come out from his hiding spot.

He started walking through the graveyard, weaving his way through the tall headstones. He was so distracted with watching the shadows and listening to all the noises the wind was making that he didn't see the fallen headstone that had turned to rubble. "SHIT!" Bakura yelled as he fell over and head first into an open grave.

"Stupid piece of …." Bakura was cut off when he heard the sound of someone walking around above him.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" He whispered as he tried to hide in the shadows of the grave.

His resolve though finally broke.

"Forget this! I don't care who's up there I'm tired of hiding from nothing! Probably my imagination! Damn Pharaoh for banishing me here so many times! My mind is playing tricks on me!"

Bakura slowly climbed out of the grave and started weaving his way through the cemetery again. He was almost to the gates and freedom when he ran into a body.

"AHH!" Bakura yelled as he fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

" Bakura." A smooth voice said.

"Priest! How did you get away from Atsu?" Bakura looked with wide chocolate eyes.

Seto shrugged and looked around the cemetery, he was looking for one particular person and the Tomb Robber wasn't him. "Where's Yami?"

Bakura stood and stared at Seto for a long time wondering why there was something different about him. He also wondered how he escaped without Atsu knowing about it.

"Do I look like the Pharaohs' keeper?" Bakura growled.

"Do you really expect me to answer?" Seto replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up Priest, we need to find him and Malik and before Atsu does." Bakura began walking; never noticing the smirk on Seto's lips as he followed moments later.

They walked side by side until they reached the end of the cemetery and as Seto continued forward Bakura came to a halt.

"Wait Priest something is not right."

"What is it?" Seto asked as he turned to face Bakura.

"I am not sure but it is bad whatever it is." Bakura looked around.

"I don't feel anything that seems to be bad other than this place." Seto replied nonchalantly.

"Well I do and I trust my shadow magic more than human instinct." Bakura turned narrowed chocolate eyes at Seto.

"Hn." Seto crossed his arms over his chest and glared back the tomb robber.

Bakura scanned the area looking for anything out of order as Seto stood and watched Bakura look around. Seto smirked as he could feel Atsu and his dark energy surrounding the cemetery that he and Bakura now stood in. The only thing he didn't know was when Atsu would strike.

Seto tapped his foot waiting for either Bakura or Atsu to do something. Finally with an exasperated sigh he looked at Bakura.

"Well?"

Bakura took a quick glance around and turned toward Seto.

"Whatever it was I can no longer tell if someone is around or just the Shadow Realms' effect."

Seto shook his head as he looked at Bakura. "I thought you could handle this place."

"Hey it does something to you after you have been banished so many times. You can thank the Pharaoh for that." Bakura huffed as he began to walk away.

"I hope we meet up with the Yami." Seto whispered as an evil smirk appeared on his lips.

Bakura never heard him as he proceeded toward one of the many ravines in the Shadow Realm. Seto followed behind as they made their way to the edge of the cliff.

"How do we cross that?" Seto said as he looked over the edge.

Bakura looked over the edge and watched as a few pebbles fell into the ravine. Scared of heights he jumped about two feet back. "We cannot cross; we have to find another way."

"This is going to take forever and I don't enjoy having you for company either." Seto said as he turned to walk off.

"Do you have a better idea, Priest?"

Seto stopped, but didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. Well we don't have any other choice so let's go." Bakura scoffed.

Bakura and Seto made their way through the fog. "Yami, Malik where are you two. We should have never split up. Malik and his stupid ideas and the Pharaoh agreed. Bakura ranted and he continued down the steep and narrow incline that led to the bottom of the ravine.

Bakura never noticed the dark plum eyes watching them. Though Seto on the other hand could feel Atsu's presence and knew it wouldn't be much longer before he made himself known.

* * *

TBC... Please Review!


End file.
